De Novo
by ahgem2000
Summary: Harry and Ginny - over and again. This is a story about Ginny and Harry beginning at their sixth year break-up and continuing in an alternate universe beyond DH time frame.
1. A Little Soul Saving Pragmatism

_**Prologue **_

Three years ago, Molly Weasley had tried her best to convince her daughter otherwise but with an uncharacteristic indifference to Molly's more than vociferous pleas, Arthur Weasley had backed Ginny's decision to leave England for Spain. Molly kept berating Spain as being no safer than England for an evil as powerful as Voldemort, but Arthur knew that the decision made by his daughter had more to do with the goodness that was Harry than the evil that was Voldemort.

The nobility of Harry's soul had many admirers, but none as staunch as Arthur Weasley. Ever since the day Harry had slain the fearsome basilisk riding on nothing but sheer bravery and selflessness and saved little Ginny's life in the hidden Chamber at Hogwarts, Arthur had all but legally adopted him. There was nothing, short of cradling, that Arthur wouldn't do for Harry that he would do for his own seven children, and he was immensely thankful that Molly shared his sentiments equally. She might have been even a few steps ahead of him in mothering Harry Potter.

Knowing that Harry would bring upon such immense heart-ache to their only daughter was unfortunate for either Weasley parents but the sentiments behind the gesture were neither misconstrued nor unappreciated. Everyone in the Weasley family knew that Ginny was leaving England solely for Harry's sake. If Harry wanted her to be safe and out of the way, Ginny would do it without missing a beat; she would go away to the farthest corner on earth and make sure their paths never crossed for as long as he wanted, even if it meant breaking her heart into a million pieces.

For Ginny, the misery of watching from the sidelines while Harry went off on a journey of no assured return, took a whole lot more from her than she ever allowed to show or lead anyone to believe. On top of all that was happening around amidst the looming threat of the final war, Ginny tried her best not to subject her family to the spectacle of her abject misery. Being precious to so many people was not easy. Ginny had fought hard the frustration of everyone wanting to protect her for as long as she could remember. When Harry asked her to stay safe at home while he went on his dangerous journey to hunt down bits of Voldemort's Dark soul, it only fired up her frustration, being underage and unable to help him. Harry was her destiny. It was only fair that she be allowed to be a part of his destiny. She wanted to be there right by Harry's side when he finally faced his nemesis.

Over a miserably spent summer, Ginny realized that love has as much potential to lead one down the path of self-destruction as it has the power to elevate one beyond the limits of their abilities. To escape unscathed one must conquer the mischance of falling from the delirium that is love, to a ground full of responsibility and reality. Ginny knew it had gone beyond the need to take drastic measures when she realized that her days and nights were captive to an all-consuming anxiety that Harry's absence had spurned in her consciousness. Despite Harry's selflessly agonizing gesture in breaking-up with her in order to protect her from Voldemort, for her, loving Harry was involuntary and unstoppable. The only way out she saw was to distance herself from Harry, to begin with, in at least in the physical realm.

With the question of Hogwarts reopening looming large at the beginning of the next school year, Ginny quietly said her goodbyes to her family and embarked on a mission to free herself - from the all consuming power of love.

_**Chapter 1- A **__**L**__**ittle **__**S**__**oul **__**S**__**aving **__**P**__**ragmatism**_

The change in scenery might have cured a gravely ailing soul ready to kick the bucket; Spain was beautiful, fresh, warm and friendly - but Ginny's struggle to find her nirvana was best described as unending. Thoughts of Harry and their future together consumed her beyond the awareness of the new world and the various opportunities around her. Her days and nights were only filled with thoughts of Harry - aspiring of a future full of loving, caring and sharing or apprehensive of the dreadful reality of Harry's less than assured return from his battle with Voldemort.

Sandra De Costa had noticed Ginny the very first day of her Advance Defense Spell class lecture. In the ten years of her academic career at Spain's Wizarding Academy of Advanced Learning, it never ceased to amaze her how students always failed to appreciate the ability of a teacher to tell whether or not they were paying attention in class, even in a class as large as fifty. That Ginny was only physically present in her class would have been visible to a person blind as a bat, but what might have escaped someone not equipped with Sandra's deep insight into student behaviour, was the perception that the absence of her mind over the body was attributed to the matters of heart.

On the fifth day of she finally asked,

"Ms. Weasely, if it's not too much trouble for you, would you explain the five basic combat defense spells to the class?"

A hush fell over the class as all eyes in the room focused on Ginny who subconsciously registered that for some reason the spot light was now on her instead of the big blonde Nordic goddess standing at the podium.

Some eyes, like Michelle Williamson's, betrayed a sneer while most expressed sympathy at her unfortunate situation on being ambushed by the professor.

Ginny stood up tentatively and looked blankly at Ms. De Costa's beautiful face; her nervousness almost vanished when she faced friendly big blue eyes instead of accusatory Nagini slits.

Ginny cleared her throat, "Sorry Miss, could you repeat the question please?"

Snickers broke the hush tempting the imp inside her to break into a good laugh at her own embarrassment.

Ms. De Costa coolly repeated, "What are the five basic combat defense Ms Weasely?"

Ginny heaved a long silent breath. It was a cake walk even for an average student of the DA.

Snickers were soon replaced by admiration when Ginny rattled accurate detailed descriptions of Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Incarcerous, Somnabulus, and Reducto.

"Well done, Ms. Weasely. Now, if I can have the attention of the class, which, I must say, also includes you, we shall learn these spells in great detail including some practical applications of these spells in defensive as well as non-defensive situations. I would also like to explain to the class the nuances that one must be aware of while casting these spells. For example while casting Expelliarmus….."

Ginny mind was reluctantly dragged into the goings-on in the class. Sandra went on with her lecture to which, Sandra realized, Ginny was no more attentive than before: Sandra let her be. However as they moved on to practicals, Sandra was impressed by Ginny's good practical knowledge defense spells that, when compared to the theoretical knowledge that most of the other students in her class had. But slacking off was not to be tolerated in her class.

At the end of the class Sandra approached Ginny and quietly said, "Miss Weasley, meet me at sunrise tomorrow near the lake on the campus grounds. Let's jog together."

X-X-X

Ginny sat in silence staring the calm waters of the lake. The morning was warm and pleasant and the sun was rising slowly above the horizon. It had been a long while since she had given herself time to admire the beauty of nature and its wonders. The last time she had treated herself to the spectacle of a sunrise was in Harry's arms lying under the transparent ceiling of the secret chamber atop the centre turret of Hogwarts, after a night of intermittent star gazing.

_Ron __shot daggers at Harry with his eyes__ that morning when they entered the Great Hall for breakfast__,__ but Harry had unabashedly walked right up to him with a discerningly fearless stare in his eyes and a serene smile on his lips as he looked at Ron and quizzed with a raised eyebrow._

_Ron had stared right back at Harry__,__ but the death glare had dissolved into a defeated yet forgiving ghost of a smile within no time__.__ Harry's cocky smile was too endearing to be ignored, and somewhere in his heart Ron __Weasley__ knew it was only a matter of time when Ginny __Weasley__ would become Ginny Potter. _

"_Hurry up you two. The practice starts in thirty minutes. By the way the treacle tart is __gone,__" Ron had supplied winningly as he left for the field._

It was difficult to imagine what Professor De Costa would want with her so early in the morning outside the classroom; perhaps some physical task to accomplish as part of her punishment – something like laps on the track and field.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sandra approached Ginny and momentarily stalled her light jog queuing Ginny to join in.

"Good morning, Professor." Ginny was impressed to notice Sandra's fit body clad in a white track suit. But wasn't there a smile missing?

"I am sure the morning is good Ginny. But what are you going to make of it?" Okay, the smile wasn't coming anymore.

Ginny glanced at Sandra thoughtfully as if attempting to answer the rhetorical question.

"Would it matter to you if it were wet, soggy and intensely dull?" Ms. De Costa surely got up from the wrong side of the bed this morning, or perhaps didn't get any last night. Ginny fought hard to suppress a snicker, inwardly cursing her own wicked mind.

Ginny was getting flustered by the rude line of questioning, and tried to maintain her calm waiting for a clear direction, but none came.

"Miss Weasley, it does not take a genius to figure that you are as far removed from our physical world as the distance between the sun and Pluto, but your existence on this earth is as real and physical as the existence of life on earth. And you owe as much to this world as you do to yourself."

_Oh God! Not a lecture. Give me lines or laps but not this. _

"Ms. De Costa, I am sorry but I don't follow you." Ginny thought it best to take refuge in ignorance.

"I am sure you do Ms. Weasely. If you have to come to learn in this school, your mind is required to be here as much as your body. Mooning over your lost love is not going to do any good to you. If you want to be in this school get over him and then come here."

Ginny was shocked to hear the brutal presumptuous comments coming from her teacher's mouth without as much as a preamble.

"Ms De Costa, what you are talking about is my personal business and I don't think you have any right to say anything to me regarding it." Ginny abruptly stopped jogging and gave her teacher her best Weasely glare.

"It very well can be if it affects your performance in my class." The glare got wasted - unnoticed by Ms De Costa; she beckoned Ginny to continue the jog.

"With all due respect Professor, so far it hasn't. And I'll make sure that it doesn't. You didn't have to call me here to lecture about it." Ginny reluctantly started to jog again. She didn't like where this was going at all.

"So far Ms. Weasely you have been lucky. And even though you may be a brilliant witch, you will need much more than your brilliance in the way of focus and commitment to become an auror of any reckoning."

Ginny looked thoughtfully at the blonde witch, trying to fathom the workings of her professor's mind. Hot headed and all, Ginny Weasely wasn't that dumb to not recognize a well wishing thought.

"I'll try harder and give it my best shot Ms De Costa." Ginny made a solemn pledge, more to herself than to the audience.

"See that you do. As part of your Advance Defense assignment you will visit the Noble House of Spain an hour a day for a month and help teach basic magic to young wicthes and wizards." Sandra conjured a piece of Parchment and wrote the co-ordinates of the place for Ginny's benefit. "The class will be yours for the one hour for the whole month beginning tomorrow, with no exceptions for the weekends. I will owl the director Senor Hector Ruez to see that you are welcomed and introduced to the class. Your mid year assessment will be done on the basis of this assignment."

They had reached an assortment of witches and wizards gathered on a patch of lush green grass; each had a practice mat laid in-front of them and they all seem to be waiting for Ms. De Costa. Most raised and waved their hands accompanied by a cheery smile to greet her.

"Take care, Ms. Weasely. I have a class to teach." Ms Costa finally smiled - at the group.

Ginny watched Sandra's retreating back as she resumed her light jog. Ginny was too confounded to react to Sandra's alleged assignment** - **teaching defense to children for Advance defense assignment! Even Merlin's goat would have seen no sense to it!

_Merlin! Of all the placed in the world this is where I __chose__ to come to?_

X-X-X

Ginny tottered up the steps of the great big renaissance period building after Apparating to the co-ordinates provided by Sandra. She was shown into a visitors' area while the director was being informed but instead of staying put, Ginny decided to wander into the corridor overlooking the central arena enclosed in the circular wings of the three-storied building.

The ground below was a melee of children of all ages, toddlers to teenagers, enjoying what seemed to be their play time. Ginny had guessed from Sandra's short instruction to her that this was an orphanage meant to serve as a home to the unfortunate young witches and wizards, but she was unaware that the misfortune of the children she was watching play was not merely in losing their parents. There was darkness beyond the obvious in the minds of these young lives and the objective of the House was not only to provide for them and educate them, but above all, to restore their faith in humanity.

Director Hector found Ginny intensely watching a game of mini-Quidditch as he came looking for her in the corridor.

"Thought I would find you here. I am Hector Ruez. It's so nice of you to volunteer to help us out."

Ginny shook his extended hand and introduced herself as Sandra De Costa's student.

"Thanks for letting me do this. Professor De Costa is my Advance Defense teacher."

"Ah, yes. Professor De Costa is a dear friend of mine and I respect her very much. She must have a good reason to send you here, Ms. Weasely."

Ginny spied a mere blush on the middle aged man's cheeks. Senor Ruez was far from handsome but displayed a very pleasant disposition. Someone very approachable, someone you would feel comfortable being around. He was tall and sported a thinning hairline of blond hair. His genuinely warm smile overshadowed his unremarkable features. Ginny guessed that he held a torch for her professor, but had no doubt that the ice had not thawed - yet.

Amidst casual conversation Hector led Ginny right down the stone steps to the playground arena. Ginny was immediately drawn to the game of Quidditch being played out with players as young as seven or eight zooming past them on their small sized brooms. They looked exhilarated and happy – not a trace of the sadness that Ginny had expected to see on their faces.

"How long does their play period last?"

"About an hour, it will be just another fifteen minutes."

"How many children do you have here?"

"There are about forty-seven. The last addition was made two days ago. Do you see the girl sitting on the bench in the corner watching the Quidditch game with wondrous eyes? She was found passed out in the Muggle zoo ten days ago. The Muggle police tried to find her parents using all possible media, but were unsuccessful. She was finally brought here day before yesterday. She had been crying nonstop until this morning; her tears must have finally exhausted."

Ginny noticed a small redhead sitting in the corner bench gaping at the brooms zooming over her head. Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she turned her head to Hector, "How did they send her here? Did she know she was a witch when she came here?"

"She blew up the breakfast trolley at the hospital with accidental magic when she was in their custody. The director of the Muggle orphanage is a good friend of mine and she sent her here immediately. The girl didn't know about witches and wizards until yesterday."

"Can I be put into her class? I would like to help her in particular." Ginny couldn't help feel pangs of sympathy for the little red head who didn't know about her own magical powers – someone very much like Harry Potter.

X-X-X

Ginny rushed into the House the next day to meet her class and get started. It was the first time in months that Ginny's thoughts were not dedicated to Harry; the little redhead had cropped up in her thoughts many a times the night before: something about the melancholy in her big brown eyes made Ginny want to take her by the hand and help her out in ever possible way.

The motherly senior matron Senora Dempsey greeted her upon arrival and led her towards the second floor. The classroom they entered was barely filled with a meager number of five students all seated in the front row.

"Is this all there's going to be?" Ginny had spoken before she could think twice about it.

Senora Dempsey gave her a sly smile noticing her enthusiasm, "I know you are eager Miss Weasley, but we thought we should give you a manageable number to begin with. All these students are relatively new to our world and need to be taught the basics of spells and charms."

"Everyone, come say hello to Miss Ginny Weasley. She will be your guide and mentor to give whatever help you need in getting adjusted to the magical world. She will be here with you for one hour every day and you can ask her for any help." The matron spoke gently to the frightened looking pupils.

Ginny gave her a slight nod as the matron returned an encouraging smile and left her alone with the students.

Ginny looked at the five faces in-front of her. The oldest was a kid no more than ten, but he seemed quite at home; the youngest was the redhead with the most frightened face. She hadn't planned anything for the class as she didn't expect to teach anything other than defense spells or the basic magical charms and spells; this proposition of mentoring was a different ballgame altogether.

"All right everyone. My name is Ginny." Ginny eyed each of the 5 pairs of eyes whose expression hadn't changed an iota since the matron's departure.

"Do you want to tell me your names one by one?" Silence.

"Okay. Are there any questions you wanted to ask someone but could not? Let's see if I can answer them." Ginny blabbered some more but none of the faces uttered as much as a squeak. Never in her life had Ginny thought that her presence would be awe-inspiring. Who was she kidding? Frightened was more like the sentiment prevalent in the room.

Ginny walked up to the oldest kid and tried a different approach.

"What's your name, bud?" She sat down on her knees so as to not intimidate him.

"Ryan."

"Would you shake hands with me, Ryan?" She extended her hand to the skinny boy with big soulful eyes. He grabbed her hand awkwardly shaking it a bit. His smile was still elusive though.

Ginny picked a piece or parchment from the desk and said, "Do you want to see magic, Ryan?"

The little head nodded uncertainly doubting his own wisdom in agreeing to allow a witch, although sweet looking, but after all a witch, to do magic on him.

Ginny tore the parchment into 2 pieces and transfigured them parchment into two shiny candy sparkling with magic. All five pairs of eyes sparkled with awe and anticipation. Ginny picked one and gave it to Ryan then ate the second one herself.

"Ok, now it's your turn." Ginny said pointing to the girl sitting next to Ryan.

Ginny spent the next full hour transfiguring parchment into candies and answering the curious questions of the innocent minds trying to grapple with the discovery of the new world around them.

"Can we really do magic? Can we create food? Can we create clothes? How can brooms fly? What is Quidditch?"

The list was endless and Ginny tried her best to give them simple comprehensible answers as close to the truth as possible. She noticed however that the little redhead did not ask her a single question. Anxious to break the ice and help the little girl, Ginny wrapped up fifteen minutes before the hour and took them all to the playing field taking the little girl by the hand. She picked up a broom from the broom closet on the way.

"Now, remember how all those grownup boys were playing zooming past on their brooms in this field yesterday? Would you like to go for a ride on a broom with me? How about I take Jonathan first since he is the oldest?"

In fifteen minutes Ginny had taken each of the five kids on a broom ride with no encouragement needed except for the little redheaded girl. Ginny was very careful not to take her higher than six or seven feet above the ground, but was still rewarded in the end with the most beautiful smile and the first words that the girl had ever spoken since coming to the House - her name was Tracy.

At the end of the day Ginny had concluded that a broom ride was the best icebreaker in the whole wide world.

That night Ginny's thoughts didn't get much of a chance to stray to Harry. Tracy and the mystery of her past had filled them up in every possible way; Ginny couldn't wait to get to the House the next day and to get Tracy to open up to her.

To her delight, the next day, Tracy wanted to know quite a few things from Ginny – "Where are my mummy and daddy? Why can't I stay with my mummy and daddy? Can I go back to Uncle Delogan's house?"

Ginny was torn to see the sadness in her eyes when she asked about her parents. Ginny learned that the only family she had known was her aunt and uncle who left her at the zoo a few days before on her sixth birthday. While crying aloud wandering in the zoo she was abducted and mistreated by four grown up men who hurt her very badly. Ginny swore that if only she find those bastards they would regret the day they were born. She vowed to get as much information as she could from Tracy; to learn anything about those men and help the Aurors catch them.

By the end of the first twenty days of her assignment, Ginny realized that Sandra De Costa was a crafty little witch. The assignment was meant to give Ginny the opportunity to experience, secondhand, abject misery in all forms and guises; and to brazenly contrast the spirit of the young bearers, who could hardly be described as miserable, with her own pitiable self. Compassion drove misery out in no time giving Ginny a purpose to fulfill and to do something meaningful in life instead of wallowing in her own misery.

At the end of the month, Ginny requested an extension of her assignment, which was granted quite readily seeing how well Tracy had bonded with Ginny in the first few days of their acquaintance. It took her more than a month to get Tracy to even talk about the zoo incident. Very delicately, Ginny extracted as much information as she could from the little girl who couldn't possibly have had any idea about the magnitude of the wrong that had been done to her. Ginny relayed to the Spanish Auror Department whatever she learned from Tracy over the next couple of months. Thereafter, on director Ruez's recommendation Sandra let Ginny continue her classes twice a week instead of daily as there were other new entrants to the House who could benefit greatly from Ginny's compassionate personality and sharp Auror skills.

Sandra was more than pleased to see her objective fulfilled above and beyond her expectations. Ginny Weasley was one of the brightest students the academy had seen and there was no better direction that Sandra could have steered her in, other than the exposure she was getting to elementary Auror investigation techniques, out of her own interest in helping the unfortunate young children at the House. It was not that she did not find Ginny brooding in her class thereafter, but Sandra was positive any brooding on Ginny's part was not on account of the heartache that she was captive to at the beginning of the term. The heartache had been mercifully overshadowed by her compassion for the children at the House, which had manifested into this newfound mission to bring their criminals to justice.

Sandra had often wondered about the boy that had caused someone with Ginny's spunk to retract into a state of constant moroseness, but had never deigned it fit to inquire about her private matters. She let Ginny be - even when she was, although now much less frequently than before, distracted in her class; if her mentoring was any good Ginny would open up to her on her own accord, Sandra decided. Although Sandra had to admit to herself that Ginny's decision to stay back even for Christmas made her acutely curious about the whole affair. Ginny seemed determined to find happiness in devoting all her free time during the holidays to arranging celebrations for the children at the House. Sandra's own involvement at the House due to her close friendship with director Ruez gave them the opportunity to cross over the boundaries of their mentor - mentee relationship and nurture a newfound friendship.

Ginny Weasley, as revealed from the very horse's mouth, was a rather accomplished prankster and had endless prank stories with which to regale the whole population of the House; tales about the pranks that she and her brothers played at their home – the Burrow and at Hogwarts; from turning the school corridor into a giant swamp to charming the Slytherin Quidditch male team's uniforms to turn into polka dot bikinis at the end of their game with Gryffindor; the quack age potion that the twins sold to desperate hopefuls who wanted to defy the age restriction of the tri-wizard tournaments; the betting ring that the twins managed to run and make money out of during the dangerous Tri-Wizard Tournament. Overall, it was a valiant attempt to spend the Christmas with her family by proxy.

Sandra noticed that with Ginny's spirit restored to it's full glory, the male population at the academy was implicitly challenged to quite the daunting task of asking her out on a date; a witch as good a Chaser as she was, was every wizards dream. Even the bully jockeys at the academy respected her for her Quidditch skills; that she was easy on the eyes was a bonus in more than one way.

One late spring afternoon Director Ruez flooed Sandra to ask her to let Ginny know that the villains in Tracy's case had been identified and captured at a bar in Muggle Barcelone and that Ginny might have to testify at their hearing. Sandra rushed with the good news to Ginny's dormitory but the redhead was nowhere to be found. Sandra was late for her staff meeting, so she left a note for Ginny to meet her urgently but certainly not expecting to have Ginny knock on the door of her apartment at about twelve midnight.

Sandra did a double take at this late appearance.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" Sandra noticed Ginny was not in the highest of spirits albeit it was a bit late in evening to be chirpy as a bird.

"Professor, you left me a note…"

"Oh yes, yes, I did. Tracy's criminals have been caught and you might have to testify."

"Really? Who are they? Wizards?" Ginny's face showed a certain hardness that the satisfaction of a vengeance accomplished brought with it.

"Only one of them. Three are Muggles," Sandra supplied.

"When will they be punished? Who will punish the Muggles?"

"The Wizengamot of Spain does since the crime has been committed against a magical being. We have mutual expatriation treaties covering that. You might have to help Tracy testify next week. Is that okay?"

"Definitely. Whatever I can do."

Sandra was rather disappointed to see the subdued response from Ginny to such great news, but the disappointment soon turned into alarm when she realized that Ginny was taking this to signify the end of a phase of her life leaving her to go back to her desultory ways.

"Ginny, would you like to come in? There is some coffee left in the pot." Sandra thought it was time to prod, a little.

Ginny hesitated a moment but went ahead and entered the studio apartment taking a seat at the dining table meant for two.

"I came looking for you earlier. Thought you might like to hear the news."

"I do. Thank you. It's great news. I was just gone for a bit."

Sandra poured coffee for her and handed her the creamer and sugar to help herself.

"Something on your mind that you would like to share?"

Ginny looked Sandra in the eye as if considering the invitation but finally shook her head lightly. It was obvious to Sandra that she was crushing under the weight of her own heavy thoughts.

"Sometimes the burden becomes too much to bear. One has to share or be crushed."

Ginny lowered her defeated eyes to the table desperately trying to abate the tears threatening to slide down her cheeks.

"I will wait until you are ready to share. Let me tell you a story in the mean time. There was this girl I know who fell madly in love with a wizard. He courted her in all possible ways making all possible efforts to make their paths cross. They became close friends in a year but all the while it was clear to either as to where they were ultimately headed. Gradually and finally they kissed and mutually confessed. Nothing in the world mattered to the girl there after: her days and nights were captive to thinking and dreaming about her love. She didn't care for a career or anything else in life. All she wanted to do was spend the rest of her life loving him and being his wife. They dated for two years before he went off to the Elite academy in Madrid for higher studies. She spent all her days pining for him, waiting for his owls, writing to him everyday, sharing every moment of her life with him. Do you know what happened at the end of the four years of their separation?"

Ginny blankly looked at Sandra waiting for her to continue.

"He never came back to her - didn't event floo her or see her. She waited and waited for him but he never came. She cooked up all possible excuses for his in-excusable behaviour – maybe he wanted to study further and concentrate on his career and their love was distracting him, maybe his parents asked him to stop meeting her using emotional blackmail, but nothing made sense. All her attempts to talk to him were met with silence at his end. She felt humiliated and crushed, but she kept hoping. At the end of the month she couldn't take it any more and went to meet him in person. Do you know why?"

Ginny shook her head slightly wondering where Sandra was going with this random love story.

"Because she figured that if she died that day in an accident or something, the only thing she would regret would be not talking to him in person and giving him a chance to explain. So she went to meet him only to be greeted by nothing but silence. He avoided looking at her and if he did it was a blank indifferent uncaring look that made her feel humiliated and unwelcome. She held herself together for as long as she could. Finally she could take it no longer and left him realizing that it was over but her compassionate heart made it impossible for her to realize that he was breaking up with her but didn't have the guts to do it; she kept making excuses, lame excuses in her mind for his behaviour because she just couldn't think him to be cold hearted bastard that he was."

"Professor, if you knew Harry you wouldn't be thinking such things about him. He is not a coward. He broke up with me only to protect me." Ginny stated heatedly unable to stop herself from defending Harry.

_Harry!_

Although she did not miss the breakthrough she has achieved, Sandra continued.

"Ginny, the point is not whether Harry is brave or not; the point is not whether Harry is a bloody wanker or a noble soul; the point is that you broke up; the point is that you shouldn't let it _break you_."

Ginny kept looking at Sandra fully in the eyes.

"It was devastating on her young heart of all but seventeen years. It killed something in her deep inside. She was never the same again, ever. Some people can never forget their first love; she was unfortunately one of those…"

A reluctant smile threatened to break out on Ginny's lips at the thought of her first love – her first Harry Potter doll. Seeing that Sandra was caught up in telling the story she had started, Ginny sipped her coffee silently waiting for Sandra to go on.

"…and too compassionate for her own good. Compassion sometimes does more harm than good, especially in circumstances where it hinders one's ability too see a spade for a spade."

Sandra stopped to look Ginny fully in the eyes emphasizing that what she was about to say was noting short of life altering mantra.

"Love is highly overrated Ginny. It has as much potential to addict as any other drug, to cloud judgment and to inebriate senses. Don't let it enslave you."

Ginny's eyes widened at Sandra's words spoken like a sworn enemy of cupid. Promising herself to analyse Sandra's advice later with a clear head, Ginny egged her on.

"So what happened to the girl, did they meet finally?"

Sandra contemplated Ginny's blatant ignorance of her advice but gave into her curiosity for closure.

"That's the most bizarre part of this story. To date she doesn't know why he broke up with her. To date she doesn't know if he really loved her or she was merely a passing phase of a seventeen-year-old boy's hormonal fantasies. She was not interested in any other wizard and often dreamt of chance confrontations with her first love, imagining him to be in all possible remorseful circumstances, but it never happened. She never contacted him later. She could have, if she wanted to. It took her a while, but she finally gave up, gathered herself and threw herself into academics. She needed a mission in life, which she found eventually. Finally she was liberated from the misery of being hung up on love."

"Is that why you never married?" Ginny asked sincerely at the end of Sandra's narrative, watching her solemn figure successfully hold back the tad bit of emotion clouding up her eyes.

"Yes. Never fully recovered," Sandra replied calmly completely at ease with Ginny's astute inference. "And that is why young lady, you need to get over this Harry whoever he is and get a life of your own."

Ginny laughed at Sandra's ignorance of Harry's identity.

"Professor, this Harry whoever is Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter."

It was Sandra's turn to look at Ginny wide-eyed, her eyebrows shooting high up automatically.

_No wonder the witch was besotted._

All she could say was, "Sandra. Call me Sandra. We are trading secrets of our love lives after all."

X-X-X

It didn't take much long for this newfound friendship to progress steadily after that night of shared secrets. The night that also happened to be the anniversary of Harry and Ginny's explosive first kiss in the Gryffindor common room, prompting Ginny's to seek solace in the company of her own solitary thoughts. In the days that followed, Ginny turned Sandra's mantra in her head over and over again, questioned the cynical quotient of the advise given by the experienced academician, no longer merely a professor to her but a much relied upon confidante; but neither had her young heart yet been driven into the abyss of pessimism nor had it suffered long enough to acquire even a little bit of soul saving pragmatism.

Ginny even boldly tried to set Sandra up with Director Ruez. It was too hard to ignore the draw that had fallen into her lap, of two perfectly eligible, seemingly compatible, single individuals, who had been friends with each other for eight years; the temptation to play cupid was too much to pass on. Sandra glared at Ginny when she tried the good old a mistletoe trick on her, but Director Ruez was quite a sport and gave her a soft kiss that she didn't much care to reciprocate.

Ginny's own private life was however a much more interesting tale. Amigos wanting to pursue her found it pointless beyond the introductions. Some were wise enough to preserve their own sanity by leaving her alone after the first tryst, others not so fortunate. She even got to the opportunity to flex her bat bogeys at a few of the unfortunate folks. Ginny's reputation as an ice-maiden and a heartbreaker had spread far and wide by the end of her first year at Spain's Wizarding Academy of Advanced Learning. It was of no consequence to her as she was all ready to go back home and join Harry in the fight against Voldemort, as she was nearing her seventeenth birthday.

The big blow to her secret plans came in the form of her birthday greeting from Ron and Hermione on the morning of her seventeenth. The excitement and anticipation of hearing from Harry was gutted in a moment when Ginny found out that not only had Harry not written to her directly, he had instead asked Hermione to convey to her that he wanted her to stay in Spain through the summer and continue further education at least until the end of the war. Devastated is not a word good enough to describe her feelings on reading Hermione's letter; wretched, miserable, defeated - all together might make it close; and so she turned to her only source of comfort in a land far away from her home.

X-X-X

"Sandra!" Ginny barged into her mentor and close friend's apartment at the far end of the teacher's wing.

"Ginny, would you learn to knock on doors please, at least when you are entering your _teacher's_ room?" Sandra glared at Ginny but was immediately concerned on seeing the look of death on her face.

"What happened?"

Ginny was handing out a paper that looked like a letter: her face was deathly pale as if she had seen her own ghost.

Although she realized that Ginny was not even remotely interested, Sandra dropped a file on the mound of papers she was evaluating for Ginny's Advance Defense Spells class. Reading quickly through what turned out to be Hermione's letter; Sandra glanced thoughtfully at Ginny's angry face.

"So your man wants you to stay away from the war until it's over. Does the idea of practicing safety and discretion repulse you so much that you become a category five hurricane taking down all and any general life form falling in your path?"

Ginny glared back at Sandra who realized that the anger and hurt that was consuming Ginny ought to have been met with a lot more sensitivity than what she had shown. A person at the receiving end can hardly be expected to see the reason for the greater good.

"Whether I am safe or not, Harry is putting his life on the line to fight Voldemort. He can't expect me to just sit and watch, now that I am of age." Ginny's voice was cracking up.

Sensing the deluge that Ginny was trying to hold up, Sandra gathered Ginny in her motherly arms, patting her on gently on the back; Ginny was shaking with contained tears of frustration.

"Ginny, it's the sign of a good fighter- to know his own weakness and keep it out of the way. You have supported him unquestioned so far. I know it's going to be tough since you are of age now, but don't lose respect for his judgment. If he wants you to be safe here in Spain than in the thick of it all..."

"Sandra, I have lived a whole year, every moment, fearful of the inevitable swiping my life away from me and all I could do was watch from the sidelines. But I am of age now and I am NOT going to just sit here and wait. It's my fight too. I won't be the baby of the house forever. They have got to realize this one day. I am going to owl them right away that I am coming home."

"Your home has been evacuated Ginny. Don't do anything rash. They must not be …"

"That's it Sandra. I don't even know where my family is right now. I am guessing they could be at … but never mind, I don't really know where they are. Anything I say will only be a guess. I just can't take it anymore."

"Are they all right?"

"Yes, Hermione's letter said so. They have all gone underground to avoid detection and direct attacks."

"That means the situation is really grim, Ginny."

"That's precisely why I should be there, not here." Ginny's hands were flailing all over the place by now.

"Consider this. Harry broke up with you to protect you, and if he is the Chosen One, he has quite a task cut out for him. Do you really think you could make a really big difference by being there when all the Order members, every wizard on the good side, the Aurors, are all there to help him and your family has already been forced to go underground? Would it not be too much distraction for him to be worried about you all the time, especially if you were underground too? Would it not be too much for him to keep his mind off you to concentrate on the task at hand?"

Ginny sank down on the visitor chair and buried her face in her arms.

Civilization was lost to Ginny for the next ten days. Her birthday came and went by; no one could wish her happy seventeenth. Any trace of Ginny Weasley was fruitless; none of her friends and acquaintances bothered to look her up in the Pyrenees amidst a group of Muggles, out on an expedition to conquer the challenges of Mother Nature. By the end of the ten days of obscurity, self-healing and analysis, Ginny had survived an avalanche riding on pure luck, learned to control her breathing in order to preserve the limited supply of oxygen, and promised the captain of the expedition to come and visit his family in the next summer.

Sandra surveyed her almost full afternoon class, Ginny's empty seat jumping at her for the tenth straight day of her absence. She was tempted to write a letter to her parents, but had decided to give her favourite protégé some more leeway. Promising herself to do the needful if Ginny didn't return in another day or two, Sandra went about her business as usual.

As she returned from her lecture that day, Sandra jumped back at the sight of Ginny sitting in her office.

"Deigned fit to join us back, have you?" Sandra's fury was cold and quiet.

"I needed to do it Sandra; nothing was working." Ginny's voice did not betray the slightest bit of remorse.

Sandra waited for the explanation that was long over due.

"I went to the Pyrenees climbing Aneto; joined a group of Muggles although I should have just made some quick money Apparating them to the top. I guess I needed the time and space. It was fun climbing the Muggle way using ropes and chocks; some of the folks were very nice and sweet..."

"Ginny, why did you take off like that?" Sandra found Ginny to be far too perked up for her own liking.

Ginny glared at Sandra for the interruption, then perched herself on the sill looking down at the blooms just by the window. She bent down to pluck a white Lillium.

"Beautiful, isn't it? These are my favourite."

Sandra's impassive face did not encourage her further so she turned her attention back to the bloom in her hand.

"When you are at the top, the view is full circle but a bit misleading. The next peak seems a stone's throw away, but a peek into the valley sets the perspective right for you. The long path down and back up is more daunting than what you saw from below, only for half the effort. "

Ginny turned around to place the flower in the vase kept on Sandra's desk.

"One tends to take it for granted until it slips away just a little – our life. There was an avalanche at the mountain. We were very lucky to escape it narrowly by a few miles or so. I think I might have just found out that my life is not completely worthless, Sandra. I am going to train to be an Auror, come-what-may."

X-X-X


	2. The End that Never Came

_**Chapter 2 – The end that never came**_

A year later, on the first of August, the whoops and moans echoing around the Hogwarts castle had not yet died down; the Chosen one himself had not yet realized the full impact of what had transpired that night on the castle grounds; but the wizarding world could not hold back the sigh of relief any longer: the news of Lord Voldemort's defeat and demise was broadcast over WWN for everyone to rejoice in.

After bearing the burden of his fate for nineteen long years, the outcome of his own survival seemed more like a dream than reality. The killing curse had yet again betrayed him; what did it care how impossible it had been for him to let go of the million blissful moments he had dreamed of with Ginny and a bunch of little red heads?

_Were those his for taking now? Why had the heaviness inside him not yet dissipated? Was Happiness being perceptive and compassionate in giving him time and space to share this victory with the one person he cared to share it with the most – someone who was sitting far away in Spain? Could it really be possible that Voldemort would never hound his nightmares any more? Could he really learn to live fearless of losing a loved one? Could he really get her back…? _

"Harry! Harry!" Ron and Hermione had engulfed him in much needed hugs that pushed the restless thoughts at the back of his mind; a smile forming on his lips as he looked at them.

"It's over Harry, you did it!" Hermione was making no attempt to control the flow of tears.

"Mate, you scared us stiff. We thought you had …It was devastating Harry." Ron's eyes were full of incredulous relief.

"Come inside the castle and get some rest." Ron led them both towards the Great Hall; Harry did not hesitate to dump his dead weight on Ron's strong shoulders.

The chaos and destruction drew Harry's attention - to serve as a proof of the event that was still surreal to his senses. The sight of auror Derek Williams collecting abandoned wands prompted him to think of the one thing that needed to be taken care of immediately; the talk with Ron and Hermione would have to wait.

"Ron, I need to speak to Dumbledore's portrait. Can you take me there now?"

Ron stopped momentarily considering the odd request.

"Better use your cloak before we go in. Everyone will want a piece of you if they see you in the Great Hall"

The three friends sneaked past the Great Hall into the Head masters' chambers to find their ex-headmaster chatting up lively with his old mates.

The conversation hushed to a lull when the trio entered the head masters room and made their way to the portrait wall. The twinkle eyed head master broke into a wondrous smile as the trio approached his portrait: the sight of Ron holding Hermione close to his body was not unnoticed by him.

"Congratulations to the three of you for this great victory. I couldn't have entrusted the task to a more able, responsible and selfless team of friends." The portrait figure stopped to munch on the lemon drop. The dead wizard knew Harry had come to him to seek advice about the Elder Wand – the nobility of the boy yet again astounded him; there wasn't even a hint of temptation.

"Yes, Harry. If I am thinking what you are, then I would ask Miss Granger and Mr Weasley to go and look for William Weasley to make arrangements to dig up my grave and bury the Elder wand."

Ron and Hermione were reluctant to let go of Harry but complied neverthless, while Harry subdued his own need for their support in favour of Dumbledore's obvious desire to seek a private conversation with him.

"Harry, I am proud of you my boy. Hope you will forgive me for keeping you in the dark about so many things; but it had to be done."

Harry looked at his deceased headmaster's portrait - those eyes still twinkling - and felt a mixture of anger towards his old head master and surprisingly some kind of understanding too. He was not the only sacrificial lamb in this whole charade; the head master himself had put his own life on the line.

"My sacrifice wasn't so great Harry. It can be considered sort of deliverance. I didn't have to let go of a future full of hopes and dreams waiting for me. But that's all in the past now. It's the future we must now think about. Is there something on your mind?"

X-X-X

The entire population of students of Spain's Wizarding Academy of Advanced Learning was busy celebrating the death of the evil Dark Lord: all except one. Ginny Weasley could not believe the words she was reading; the image that floated in her mind was not something she could cope with.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? I am sure you would have heard by now that Voldemort is dead – dead and gone_. _Finally!, can you believe that? I am sorry we lost Fred in the war, and also Mad-eye, Tonks and Remus, but it's finally over. _

_Voldemort had seiged Hogwarts and demanded that Harry hand himself over to him in order to save the rest of the world. Harry gave in to his demand and scared us to hell. Hagrid came in carrying Harry's body in his arms and Voldemort declared to everyone that Harry was dead; only he wasn't. It seems he died but had a choice to return, which thankfully he did._

_You cannot believe what it was like to see his lifeless body in Hagrid's arms. But it ended all well. Voldemort killed him self with his own AVKD. It's a long story but somehow his wand didn't fully belong to him and his spell to kill Harry backfired, again!_

_So here we are: all safe and sound, mourning for Fred and others._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Love and take care_

_Hermione_

_P.S. - Your dear brother is now officially my boy friend. We finally managed to get around the bickering and express our real feelings. Harry was the witness to our first kiss, which, by the way, was in the middle of the war. _

A letter such as this could only culminate thus: Ginny spent the whole day at Sandra's crying a river over Fed and berating Harry and his noble spirit. Nothing Sandra said could console the distraught condition of Ginny Weasley who had almost brought down the whole apartment building banging on Sandra's bedroom door at 5 o'clock in the morning.

"HE WENT AND DIED ON ME SANDRA, JUST HANDED OVER HIMSELF TO VOLDEMORT, JUST LIKE THAT!"

Sandra woke up frozen and bewildered, blinking with ignorance at Ginny's agitated intrusion.

Ginny handed her a piece of parchment filled with neat handwriting that, as Sandra discovered, belonged to the much talked about Hermione Granger.

Bloody owls! Wish they could learn some sense of timing. Sandra squinted her eyes and read the letter.

"HE HAS NO RIGHT TO DIE SANDRA. HE CANNOT DIE ON ME! Who am I effing staying safe for if he is going to hand himself over to death like that?"

Sandra hurriedly read the letter, desperately trying to make sense out of the situation that had caused the adorable Ginny Weasley to launch into a tirade of expletives. Her eyes widened in horror at one particular point in the letter and all the pieces of the puzzle fell in place instantly. She looked at Ginny who had thrown herself on Sandra's bed and buried her head in her arms under her fiery mane.

"But Ginny, he had no choice. Voldemort would have killed so many innocent people; _you_ know that."

"And so he can die but others cannot?" Ginny shot back her reply, jumping up from the bed.

"Ginny, I wish you would just listen to yourself. You are not thinking."

"I don't want to think Sandra. I can't take it any more. Harry didn't even write to me about it. I guess he hasn't even thought about me. He..."

"Ginny, this is not what you have felt so far. He is not exactly your enemy Ginny. For Merlin's sake didn't you tell me that you were in love with each other?"

"I can't take this loving any more Sandra. It's killing me." Ginny sat down on the floor in defeat crying silently.

"It will be alright Ginny. Give yourself some time."

Sandra walked out of her room leaving Ginny to come to terms with the raging turmoil in her mind. Sandra heard her shout after her,

"I am going for the funeral service; it's the day after."

X-X-X

Ginny did not relate to Sandra what transpired in England between her and Harry during her visit for Fred's funeral service. Sandra surmised it wasn't anything worth mentioning as Ginny's demeanor was unchanged and almost akin to what it was like when she had altogether vanished from the campus for a few days - hiking in the Pyrenees - upon receiving Harry's request to extend her stay in Spain, a year ago.

But this time Ginny did not go running off to the Pyrenees. She was easily found on the campus - expending her energy in longer than necessary morning jogs or trying to mingle with a meditation group or spending long hours in voluntary service at a local orphanage: in short indulging in activities viewed as forms of escapism by those untouched by the need to escape.

The epiphany came in about a week's time.

"I am going to London to finish my Auror training."

"What!" Sandra almost dropped the saucepan she was levitating onto the dinner table.

"This is never going to end Sandra. He needs to learn to fear too."

Sandra delicately placed the sauce pan on the glass table and looked up at Ginny with a big question mark on her face.

"I am not a Sleeping Beauty to be locked up in a high tower. If there is danger around, it is bound to hit anyone living an averagely active life. I am not going to stay in hiding forever due to some lunatic death eaters on the loose. Harry is going to have to learn to accept that I will have to face an average chance of danger like everyone else, sooner or later in life."

"And being an Auror will subject you to _an average chance_ of danger like anyone living an _averagely _active life?"

Ginny stared at Sandra, and then lowered her eyes, churning her head for a valid argument.

"Ginny, have you ever thought that perhaps nothing in the world is as precious to you as you are to him."

Ginny eyes were beginning to brim with tears.

"It may be so Sandra. But I can't watch him from the sidelines anymore. Voldemort is gone and I want to help him get rid of the Death Eaters. I can train to fight them. He has no bloody business being my protector for life."

A steady stream of tears was now sliding down Ginny's right cheek. Sandra could hear Ginny's teeth grinding as she subtly tried to suppress the quiver on her lips.

"Is there something that you are not telling me Ginny?"

X-X-X

_Ginny Weasley stood at the door of her carriage, looking out for a head with familiar Weasley hair, as the train rolled onto platform 9 at Waterloo station; she was certain, however old and slow, Sandra's owl would have delivered her note to her family by now._

_Throwing a fleeting glance at a re-united couple kissing passionately and a mother smothering her embarrassed adolescent son in a great big hug, Ginny scurried her eyes all over the crowd desperately seeking a face she held dear. Finally her eyes rested on a head with familiar hair – only it wasn't red like a Weasley's; it was black and messy. She had not allowed herself to dare to hope that he would come- but he did; but not even the reality of his presence on the station at that moment could drive away the thought of it's improbability from Ginny's mind. The few moments of comprehension gave Ginny the opportunity to take in his vision before she succumbed to the need to fling herself at him and melt into his warmth._

_The first thing anyone, who might be seeing Harry after a gap of two years, would notice was that he was leaner and thinner - much more than what he already had been. His eyes were a bit hollowed and cheekbones were more prominent than what even a photogenic model would desire them to be. But no one could miss out on the fact that he was walking towards the end carriages in a manner befitting an Auror: crisp and alert, his eyes kept darting from one person to another evaluating their danger quotient in less than a fleeting glance. _

_In about two moments of gazing at Harry, Ginny realized that Harry was not merely searching for her; he was eyeing every person his eyes fell on with suspicion: not very different from an Auror acting undercover as a body guard. The realization that Harry had come not merely out of sheer love to receive her, but as a fully qualified Auror to act as her body guard, hit her hard dropping her heart to her gut. All warm feelings engulfing her body a moment ago were replaced by a fluttering of nervousness in her chest and stomach, at being suddenly thrown into the face of something unknown. Ginny was no longer certain that Harry would like it if she surrendered herself in a hug to him. Feeling yet again defeated by the circumstances, Ginny vowed not to get carried away by her emotions. _

_She gathered her bearings with grim determination, and took a step down; at that instant Harry's eyes met hers, and although Harry was quick to recover, Ginny did not miss the look of pure joy that darkened Harry's bright green eyes and the quick sigh of relief that escaped his breath, on finally spotting Ginny by the door of the second last carriage._

_In a moment he had scanned the thinning crowd around her and covered more than half the distance between them. But any semblance of control that Ginny was hoping to exercise on her emotions was lost in that first fraction of a second when their eyes met and she saw the great joy and relief in Harry's eyes on seeing her. Before Harry could decide if he should say 'Hi!' or shake hands, Ginny had thrown herself in his arms and was crushing him with all her strength. Not that he minded Harry had no choice but to return her hug; the matching crushing strength came involuntary. They held each other for aeons, reinforcing the physicality of their meeting with each crushing embrace. A few times Ginny attempted to retreat but came back crushing with more power at the mere thought of letting go. Harry would have been content with the merest of contact but Ginny's crushing hugs made it easier on his runaway heart beat, and he was thankful for it._

_Finally Ginny hooked her palms onto his upper arms encircling her, her forehead resting in the bare V neck of his crisp white shirt, and both took advantage of the opportunity to take deep claming breaths. Another few aeons later, Ginny slid her hands down and held Harry's hands entwining their fingers in a tight inter-lock, but she made no attempt whatsoever, to move her body away from his. Devoid of intensity, the flirting contact of their full length bodies was more devastating on Harry's senses than the crushing force of their earlier hugs._

_It took more determination to keep his hands on her waist now, than it took to sacrifice his life for getting rid of Voldemort's seventh horcrux. Harry waited with baited breath for Ginny to make her next move. It didn't look like she was in any hurry to disengage from him; but within a few moments they got shoved sideways by the rushing crowd, hurrying to board the next train. Apart from disengaging the lost couple, the shove caused Ginny to look up directly into Harry's eyes with less than comfortable distance between their lips, and Harry to jolt out of the trance he was in, until then. _

"_Let's go." Harry said point blank with a face good enough to make an ace poker player proud; he stared at her shoulder momentarily and started walking towards the exit still holding Ginny's hand and keeping her close._

_Ginny was quick to sense the immediate change in his demeanor and couldn't help from feeling her heart sink, yet hoping against hope that the change was temporary and short spanned. They reached the apparition point fairly quick; Harry did not indulge in any kind of small talk either about the weather in Madrid or her journey to London. Realizing the need to fit in together inside the narrow apparition alcove, Harry silently cursed the ministry for it's thriftiness, but given the marathon embracing session that had transpired between them just a little while ago, Harry did not waste any time in gauging the boundaries of Ginny's comfort level in pulling her up against himself, before apparating her, side along, to the grounds of the Burrow. _

_Their landing was smooth and Ginny barely had time to feel surprised or blissful about Harry's embrace, although it was businesslike at the most, and too perfunctory to inspire any romantic ideas. Almost instantly, a very zealous and hopeful Molly came barreling towards them and Ginny was pulled into a similar motherly hug that Ginny had witnessed earlier at the station - only she was not embarrassed about it; she was dying for it. _

_Before long, Ginny had exhausted all her tears hugging a, rarely sighted, subdued George who looked and felt incomplete. Ron and Hermione were by her side taking turns in calming her down. Arthur stayed away from her after the first warm welcoming hug; he feared his own tears would not abate if he held Ginny and she would end up consoling him, rather than the reverse, which would have been his objective. Bill and Charlie had been gone long for making last minute arrangements for the service. _

_The devastation brought onto the wizarding world in England by the war, was seen first hand for the first time, by a distressed and crushed Ginny, when the family flooed into Hogwarts, where a combined funeral service was organized, to honour, the dead and the martyred. There wasn't a single soul that had been spared mourning for a near or dear one. _

_The Ministry and the general wizarding folks honoured their fallen heroes in a solemn service lead by the new Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt: promising and pledging to re-build all that had been broken and shattered; for most people, that meant souls rather than buildings and facilities._

_Harry managed to avoid contact with Ginny: thankfully due to circumstances rather than by his own personal design. He was seated on the podium along with Ron and Hermione during the whole service, on the minister's personal insistence. He dared to look at her once, but the mammoth effort it took for him to resist the urge to console her, and take her in his arms, ensured that he looked away immediately and maintained it so._

_The Weasley family including Harry and Hermione flooed back to the Burrow around supper time but no one took more than a bite or two of the modest meal Molly has put out on the table that evening. For once, she was not complaining about how Hermione needed to eat double the amount she was eating, or why Harry needed to eat more meals at the Burrow rather than at his apartment, or how Ron needed to eat more vegetables than meat and so long and so forth. _

_Everyone stayed in the family room to be with Ginny while Ron and Hermione filled her in on all the details of the war. Inspite of sharing equally with her family, the grief of losing Fred, Ginny couldn't help but feel guilty thinking about seeking out Harry. The guilt soon gave way to anger when she found, to her utter dismay, that Harry had taken leave of her family, immediately, after dinner, citing overload of work. They were still rounding up the death eaters. But Ron was at home. Ginny now knew Harry was deliberately avoiding her; it left her torn between the urge to follow him, to whichever corner of the earth he went to, or stay with her family for the one night she was in London. She chose the latter and finally went to bed in the wee hours of morning. She would have the whole morning to catch up with Harry._

_X-X-X_

_In the wee hours of morning, on an small isolated island off the British mainland, Kingsley surveyed the team of aurors gathered for a mission briefing in the conference chamber of the ministry of Defense. Singer, Deconte, Marburn, Jamison, Macafe - that added to only five; he was sure he had asked for a team of six. Cursing silently he pulled up the mission dossier prepared by the mission co-ordinator - Nymphadora Tonks! It couldn't be so; Tonks was top of the game – clumsier than a clown she may be, but she never made mistakes. He turned the pages hurriedly to read the field auror list and did a double take on reading the sixth auror's name - Harry James Potter! _

_The mission was to rescue a group of muggle royalty, abducted by a bunch of rogue death eaters and held captive in the highlands of Scottish territory. It was only classified at level two - not high enough to command the presence of his favourite protégé and a top auror in the making - Harry Potter, that too as a field operative on a rescue mission. Ignoring his curiosity to find out what was going on, Kingsley went on, _

"_Alright, let's get this rolling. Gentlemen, your mission is to bring back, alive, all four muggles abducted by the Neo Nagin group of Death Eaters operating primarily in Scotland. These are a bunch of immoral and opportunistic dark wizards who cannot shake off the old habit of muggle torture that has become a second nature to them: their dark souls need it to thrive on. Our recon mission has indicated an enemy strength of ten, give or take two. Your leader for this mission is Nymphadora Tonks." _

_Surprise registered on the faces of all five aurors upon hearing Potter's name. None of them even knew about Harry's plea to Kingsley to be taken on as an apprentice auror in the Ministry of Defense. It was too soon after Voldermort's death for him to be going after chasing pathetic death eaters. _

"_Nymphadora, is Harry…" Kingsley ignored their surprised faces._

"_Sorry minister, I am right here." Harry walked in at that precise moment swinging the heavy doors effortlessly. Kinglsey shook Harry's hand as per official protocol but couldn't hide the look of curiousness in his narrowed eyes. In response Harry only gave him a small smile, completely ignoring the apparent question on Kingsley's face._

"_Alright, the plan is to have Jamison, Singer and Deconte apparate to the mouth of the cave at 04:02 hours and take out the guards - two or four is the expected number. At 04: 05 the 3 remaining aurors will apparate to join them. After taking care of the guards five of you will move forward into the cave while Harry will scan the cave, sensing the position of the captives, and apparate directly to their position. From there he will send you a cracker trail to direct you all to find him. Each of you will apparate back with the captives the first given opportunity while Harry will stay back to hold the Death Eaters, if any remain fit to fight. Remember the priority is to bring the captives back. The ETA for your return is 4:20. I will be your co-ordinator here at the head quarters during the whole time. Any questions?"_

_Tonks shifted her eyes to Harry directing a quick glare at him for forcing her to change the plan of action. The official protocol called for a commando like infiltration with the aurors backing each other up alternately while they charged ahead together. A heated discussion with Harry ten minutes ago had result in the changed plan under dire threat of 'running far away' by her favourite protégé._

"_Ok. See you in the atrium apparition point in 15 minutes." Tonks promptly dismissed her team when no inquiries were made._

"_Harry, stay back would you?" Tonks spoke all too quickly fearing that Harry would slip away before she got a chance to talk to him._

"_Harry, I also want to talk to you and Tonks." Kingsley also saw the opportunity to ask a few questions of his own._

"_Harry, you don't have to do it just because you can." Tonks' tone had a current of concern riding on a wave of grimness._

"_If I can, why not?"_

"_But it's unnecessary overkill."_

"_But if I am there we can…"_

"_Would you two explain to me what is going on here. Why is Harry even a part of this mission? Our group 'C' aurors can handle this just fine." Kinglsey cut in before the conversation between Tonks and Harry confused him any further._

_Tonks knew Harry eyes were pleading to her silently but she kept her eyes down cast. "Umm… Sir, I was just asking Harry not to use his special powers and carry out the mission as per our normal guidelines." Tonks answered innocently. _

"_But what is he doing here in the first place." Kingsley was not to be fooled. He knew immediately there was more to it than what met his eyes._

"_O that! Derek called earlier me to inform that he had an emergency and would not be able to make it to this mission. So we had to replace him with Harry."_

_Kingsley looked at Harry and Tonks in disbelief. "Do you two really expect to be successful in your lame attempts to fool me here? Out with it, now. You don't have much time."_

_Tonks looked at Harry asking for his understanding that they had to come clean then, but Harry kept his eyes on Kingsley, ignoring her altogether. All she could now do was pray silently that Harry would come to his senses and give up the pretense of innocence._

"_Right, sir. I need to go now or I will be late for the mission. I have to gather my gear from the lockers. I am sure Tonks can explain everything to you." Harry stated calmly as if the none of the questions asked concerned him at all, turned around and walked out the swinging doors. "Tonks, we apparate in 5 minutes."_

_Tonks stared at Harry's retreating back in disbelief wishing that it was her instead of any of the five junior aurors on the field team tonight. Resigning herself to her fate, she turned around to face Kinglsey who was looking down at her with his bulging eyes, rather expectantly._

"_Harry asked me that he be placed on any mission that was being executed tonight. This was the only mission we had on our hands tonight." _

"_Err something personal I believe." Tonks tried not to give away too much. Harry walked in to her office very late in the night looking deathly as a ghost only to reveal on insistent prodding that he was desperate to get away from the youngest Weasley who was visiting the Burrow for Fed's funeral. Tonks tried hard to fight the urge to convince him other wise; the fact that Ginny was very close to her made it even harder. But Harry was very adamant against her reasoning and once he had this brilliant idea of getting involved in a field mission pop into his head, he would hear none of it._

_Tonks wondered if Kinglsey would push further but the senior auror and the head of the department displayed a discretionary inclination to ignore the irregularity that had occurred. Tonks could barely contain her smile at the certain confirmation this incident brought on - that Kingsley did indeed have a very soft spot for Harry. _

_Bloody Boy Who Lived! To break a protocol and get away with it from Kingsley! Man!_

"_Let me know when they are back." Kinglsey casually instructed while exiting the room. _

_X-X-X_

_Tonks apparated to the control centre and waited for the first communication from the field. It was barely three minutes into the mission and with Harry amongst them she was more relaxed than ever. Macafe was to update her on the status of the first phase as soon as the second batch of aurors apparated to the mouth of the cave at 04:05. It was 04:05 already but she saw no reason to panic. At 4:06 she was alerted by the apparition point guards that the auror team had returned from the mission with the captives. _

"_How many are back?" She shouted back into the communication system. _

"_About sixteen of them." The poor guard replied._

_Tonks relaxed in her chair momentarily then quickly got up and left for the receiving chamber near the apparition point._

_The four captives were being taken to healers for thorough examination and the team of aurors were guarding six bound death eaters and leading them to the questioning chamber._

"_Hi Tonks! We came back earlier than expected. Let's go and hear what they sing."_

"_Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to get it out of the others?" Tonks was not impressed._

"_How about I tell you later and we go and question them first now?" Harry tried to guide her out of the room._

"_Macafe, give me a full verbal report of the mission now." Tonks thundered over the silence of the room._

_Macafe looked nervously from Tonks to Harry sensing the tension between them._

_Harry knew he wasn't winning this one and turned around and walked towards the enchanted window over looking the sea._

_Macafe took the cue and narrated to Tonks the mission as briefly as he could. It helped that there wasn't much to narrate at all - thanks to Harry Potter. The first phase had gone as planned with two guard Death Eaters taken out by the first batch of aurors. Then Harry had apparated to the mouth of the cave a split second before 4:05; and sensed the remaining eight Death Eaters' locations and stunned them with propagated Stupefy spells shot from the tip of his fingers, by the time the second batch of the remaining aurors - Macafe and Marburn - had even apparated to the cave as per the plan. The task of retrieving the captives was accomplished in less than the remaining sixth minute past the hour. _

_Tonks was grim. "Prepare the captured for questioning in half an hour. I will join you all in the questioning chamber. Dismissed."_

_Harry was quick to jump at the opportunity to get away but Tonks was smarter and quicker. _

"_Harry, stay back."_

_The aurors filed out the room excited to be going home to catch some sleep after an all night job well done. _

"_See you later, Harry." "Good show, lad." "Bye, Harry. You should get your rest."_

"_What are you - a bloody show off?" Tonks was considerate enough to wait until all others had exited the room._

_Harry turned around with a solemn face but showed no signs of responding to Tonks jibe._

"_Harry, why did you do it? You had already forced me to alter the protocol before the briefing. Why couldn't you have just followed the plan?"_

"_I wanted to test it in real life, Tonks. All ten fingers together with the propagation spell added." Harry almost showed some excitement in his voice. _

"_Also you were restless and not in your senses." Tonks couldn't help herself despite the pride that she secretly felt. She had seen him shoot spells form the tip of his finger but only one at a time._

"_You could say so." Harry had a defeated smile on his face that Tonks found too endearing to be cross about._

"_Alright, but I won't allow you hijack any of my missions like you did this one. If you weren't Kingsley's green-eyed boy I would have…" _

"_Let's go question them." Harry pointedly ignored the benevolent diatribe._

"_How about you go home and make a night of it – what ever is remaining?" Tonks immediately spotted the opportunity to get rid of him._

"_My shift does not end until noon Tonks. I am not going anywhere until noon so don't try it." _

"_What are you expecting them to reveal? These are only a bunch of rogues not the bloody Neo Serpents you are after." Tonks had no choice but to lead the way to the questioning chamber._

"_I don't want to take any chances with Ginny in town." was all Harry muttered in response._

_X-X-X_

"_Mum, how does one contact Harry if they have to?" _

_Ginny was getting worried by the minute when Harry didn't show up at the Burrow for breakfast; it was way past breakfast time now and the hour of her departure was not too far ahead. _

"_Harry's house is apparition proof now and his floo is opened only selectively; the best way to reach him is to use an owl." Molly could sense the desperation in Ginny's voice._

_Ginny quickly penned a note asking Harry to meet her at the Burrow as soon as he could and sent Pig to hurry along with it; and then she waited, and waited. Hermione and Ron kept her company but Ginny was not really with them. Two long hours went by but there was no trace of Harry Potter and Ginny's temper had steadily risen up to an unprecedented level. _

"_Ron, would you drop me to the station. It is time." _

_Dot on the noon hour Ginny went up to her room to gather her bags and prepared herself to say good bye to her family. It was painfully clear to her that Harry didn't want to meet her; 'so be it'- she resigned herself to the reality: the sooner she went away, the lesser the heartache. Only, when she came down, with her baggage, she found them all gathered around none other than - Harry effing Potter. The conversation died as the group sensed that Ginny had emerged from her room, and stopped dead in the middle of the staircase. It appeared that everyone present had gone under 'Immobulus' but rather it was Ginny, who had them all frozen in their places, with the neon cold fury that was emanating from her icy glare at Harry Potter. _

"_I guess you should hurry along Ginny. It's time already. Harry has come to take you to the station." Bill was the first to recover. _

_The git! Ginny couldn't believe his audacity as she resigned her self to a showdown later and hugged everyone with more intensity than usual - inadvertently dissipating some of her anger. At last she looked at Harry who calmly stepped forward to take her bags in one hand, grab her hand with the other and wordlessly lead them out the door to the apparition point. _

_The moment the door closed Ginny whirled around and seethed, "I suppose Pig never found you this morning." _

_Lying never came naturally to Harry and he regretted it more than ever now. _

_The silence was killing Ginny. She looked at Harry with a hundred emotions threatening to spill from her eyes but he refused to acknowledge them. He kept walking towards the apparition point gently tugging her along. _

"_The war is over Harry. We can be together. We don't have to stay away from each other now."_

_Silence._

"_Harry, you cannot ignore me. I am here and asking you to reply. The war is over."_

_Finally, she stood defeated at the apparition point – humiliation taking place of anger at Harry's unresponsiveness. _

_Seeing that Harry was not going to say a word, Ginny jerked her hand out off his grasp and stopped, " I am not boarding any train until you explain to me what is going on." _

_Harry had stopped walking but still gave no reply and pointedly avoided to look at her._

"_Talk to me Harry. I can't take this anymore."_

_Harry's silence was driving Ginny over the edge. She was trembling with suppressed emotions. The increasing feeling of desperation was a driving her to fear that she was not going to survive this monologue any longer. Ultimately, she gave up. _

"_OK, then. Good bye!" With that Ginny apparated herself to the small alcove at the train station. _

"_GINNY, NO!" Harry did not give himself time to curse or even draw his wand as he apparated wandlessly to the train station hoping that he was not too late but as he appeared in the narrow apparition alcove his worst nightmare was being played out for real right in-front of his eyes. _

_Six Death Eaters held Ginny captive at the tip of their wands as the muggles surrounding them watched in fear and panic. _

"_No funny business missy. We don't care much for your life. We just need you to get to Potter." Harry could see that Ginny was frightened but frantically thinking of a possible way to escape._

_His first instinct was to run to her regardless of the threat of death. Only the fear of losing her forever stopped his feet in time while he instinctively spread out his fingers to target the villains. There was no chance to fail or falter. His only thought was to get Ginny out of danger as quickly as possible._

"_LEAVE HER NOW AND I WILL COME WITH YOU." He bellowed almost seeming to scare them with his growl. There was no time for subtlety; Harry didn't care if half the muggle population saw them for wizards._

"_HARRY! No!" _

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_Ginny barely had time to react before a death Eater promptly seized her's and Harry's wand. _

_Harry barely reacted while Ginny's fear multiplied ten times at the thought of being wandless in front of these rogues._

"_Leave her out of this and let her go." Harry stated unruffled paying no heed to Ginny's plea; he couldn't care less about his wand being seized. His mind was working fast, calculating the angles at which the captors were standing and aligning his fingers towards each direction._

"_Potter! She is our ticket to you. How in the world can we let her go now?" A big burly death eater sneered._

"_She goes on the train now or else I will blow you all away." Harry calmly demanded as if he was asking back for his own money from a bunch of pick pockets. He sweeped his eyes from one to the other watching out for an attacking spell._

"_And how will you do that without a wand Potter?" A tall muscular hooded figure derided the best he could._

"_I don't think you really want to know that." Harry looked Ginny right in the eyes – there was no fear, no anger, no diffidence in his eyes; all Ginny saw was a calm look that said 'Trust me, there is no need to worry about anything'; and her fear evaporated leaving her standing right there - determined to face whatever may come out of the situation. There was no doubt or hesitation to trust Harry - or his abilities - completely._

"_I say we let the girl go. What do we need her for, since Potter is here?" One of the scared captors tried to persuade his gang. _

"_Shut up you coward. He is wandless and dead meat." The tall one snarled at the scared ones._

"_I h-h-have heard he has s-s-stunned several Death Eaters w-w-wandless." Another one tried to convince his group._

"_Oh! Come on. Don't be such wussies! I would like to see him do wandless magic now. STUPE-F."_

_The small petty argument was enough distraction for Harry to take that one step and shield Ginny with his body, cross his hands around her and direct a multi-cast stunning spell at the six of them, from the tips of his fingers. Four of the Death Eathers were stunned instantly and fell in a heap on the ground, but Harry was not taking any chances as the tall Death Eater's stunning curse barely missed him. He rolled himself and Ginny on the ground casting a shield charm around themselves, assessed the damage scored on the enemy with one fleeting glance, and positioned himself for another attack with Ginny on top of him, all in one instant. _

_One of the two Death Eaters left standing disapparated instantly while the other one sent a death spell at the couple lying on the ground. The spell rebounded off the shield cast by Harry and hit a muggle standing nearby squarely in the chest. Ginny was horrified to see the fragile old man fall on the ground to his death, but Harry did not even spare a glance at the dying man. He immediately stunned the tall Death Eater, and bound them all together in invisible ropes. _

"_Ginny, how many minutes does your train depart in?" _

_There was no trace of emotion in Harry's voice as he helped Ginny stand up; he might have been a professional auror on duty who had just accomplished a regular mission of rounding up a few Death Eaters._

"_Five minutes."_

_Ginny wanted to say that she didn't have to compulsorily board the train but settled for, _

"_I can reach the station while you take care of those five." _

_Without the slightest hesitation, Harry pulled her in a hug and apparated them to the far end of the station onto the platform that Ginny had to board her train from. In exceptional circumstance, Aurors were allowed to break the Ministerial decree of 'Restriction of the use of magic in the presence of muggles', and the presence of five Death Eaters on the scene was reason enough to make the circumstances exceptional. The onslaught of the dark activities of the Death Eaters had anyways ensured that muggles were exposed to magic frequently, unfortunately, causing deaths and terror rather than being of any help. _

_Harry guided Ginny to her train compartment and cast a series of protection spells, not bothering about the previously seated muggles who gave him a weird apprehensive look. _

"_I am sorry. I knew they had been watching me. I shouldn't have come to pick up or drop you off. It might have been safer with Ron or Bill. I shouldn't have …"_

_Harry looked her directly in the eye with a pleading 'sorry' clearly visible in his misty green eyes. _

"_Please stay safe."_

_Harry's last words echoed in Ginny's mind as the train rolled out of the platform and gained speed. _

X-X-X

Ginny placed down her soup spoon and reached out into the pocket of her jacket strung at the back of her chair, to pull out a parchment that she handed to Sandra.

It was dated the day after Ginny's arrival from London after the funeral service and carried only one single line.

"_I am sorry but it's not meant to be; I will not drag you into the danger that my _

_life is and will forever be."_

Sandra mulled over it for a moment and realized something.

"But you already broke up once. How can you break up again?"

"Technically, yes. But we never felt broken up… nothing like it does now."

Ginny knew it wasn't straightforward for anyone to understand the complexity of their situation, either before or after Voldemort's death.

"I know it's difficult to understand; Voldemort was the reason Harry distanced himself from me but now, even with Voldemort gone, the situation is just the same; the danger is no less. So, Harry wants to stay broken up - only this time it doesn't even have a finite end to it."

"Is it really so bad?" Sandra had difficulty believing that situation would not improve after Voldemort's death.

"Death Eaters almost captured me at the station just before I boarded the train. They wanted me to get to Harry and had been keeping a watch over me all the time ever since I landed up in England. They have been watching Harry very closely and must have seen him receive me at the station the previous day. If not for Harry I don't know what would have happened. And that's why I am going to train to be an auror and do my bit to fight the Death Eaters and I am going to do it right under Harry's nose."

"Are you out of your mind? Harry will not allow it. He will…"

"Have no choice. It's my decision."

"Can you imagine what it would be like to be around him all through the day and be broken up? Neither of you would be able to do your auror work with any sincerity."

"I know it will be tough but…"

"Ginny, just listen to yourself. Why would you torture yourself and him like this? It doesn't make any sense to me. It's… it's just not correct…unless the two of you obliviate your history and become complete strangers. But you just can't do that, can you?"

"I have to help him Sandra and this is the only way I can think of. I am going to find a way to do it, whatever it takes."

Ginny rose from the table and trashed the untouched food on her plate. She would give Harry exactly a year or two to come around - after that it would be her ball game.

X-X-X


	3. Obliterate persona Unus Affectus

_**Chapter 3 – Obliterate persona Unus Affectus**_

The sky was clear, blue and endless; so was the chatter in the compartment – endless; the only thing limited on the train, speeding across the English channel, was the menu. The Channel current was turbulently drifting below the desultory winds tugging fiercely at a very resolute and determined Ginny Weasely, heading home.

Two years had passed since her last visit to England for Fred's funeral – the first flew by quickly riding on wings of hope, the second dragged excruciatingly slow weighed down by the mounting disappointment of high hopes left unfulfilled to this day. The line had been drawn. It was time to do what was needed to be done.

The train ride back home gave Ginny the space and time to think about her past, present and future. She had made a decision far important than anything else before in her life. The plan was to go and meet Hermione before anyone else; the spell was to be performed at midnight; the rest would be her destiny.

X-X-X

Hermione was late – or was it Bill who was supposed to pick her up? Hermione had _insisted_ that they take one of her older brothers into confidence and have him present during the task. Perhaps Hermione had asked Bill to escort her from the station to their destination for today - Hermione's apartment.

However, what Ginny did not count on was finding herself staring at the unmistakable messy black hair above a million faces crowding the station. Standing at the door of her compartment looking out for either Bill or Hermione, Ginny was certain as the day that is was Harry's messy black hair that she saw at the far end of the crowd approaching the platform. Memories came flooding back to her mind – the desperate hug they shared when she arrived and the scare when they said good-bye the last time she had come home. Ginny had no choice but to recover from the shock in a matter of seconds. She quickly disembarked from the train to get away to the other end of the platform mingling into the crowd. Her mind was rapidly churning ideas for excuses in case Harry spotted her and caught on with her. Damn! It was going to be tough to find Bill or Hermione away from her train compartment. Ginny quickly hid behind a square column, peering around to look out for Harry and searching for Bill and Hermione in one sweeping glance. She was feeling every bit the novice that she was, having completed just a year of post NEWT auror training in Madrid's Elite Auror Academy, although her grades had been good enough to secure a ready acceptance of transfer into the Auror academy of London.

A large group of athletes chanced to pass her by and she impulsively jumped in front of the group to get the benefit of a human shield to escort her to the exit. She didn't have any choice but to leave the station with out Bill or Hermione. Hoping that they would not search for her for too long, she flagged a cab and made a quick get away giving him Hermione's address .

X-X-X

Harry stood rooted to his spot in the midst of the crowded station, utterly in disbelief of the result of his sensing charm.

_Ginny! What was she doing here? _

He did a mental check on the calendar and it didn't add up. Ginny was returning to London tomorrow not today.

Puzzled, his quarry forgotten, he got ready to send another sensing charm focused on Ginny.

"Harry! what are you doing here?"

"Hermione!" Harry seemed as surprised as Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione was clearly at a loss for words and edging close to panic.

"What are you doing here?"

"I… I… I came to drop off a friend of mine."

"Did you see Ginny?" Harry did not waste any time in being direct.

Hermione's heart leaped into her mouth as she struggled her hardest not to appear flustered or panicky.

"Ginny!" She squeaked. Wormtail would have managed to sound less squeakier than her. "No."

"I am pretty certain she was here. I was chasing a suspect, and as I was trying to sense them, I sensed Ginny instead."

"Harry, that can't be possible. She is coming back only tomorrow."

"Are you sure? 'cause…"

"Oh absolutely. She isn't coming home until tomorrow."

"But Hermione, I can't be wrong in sensing _her_. I just don't understand…

"Harry, I am telling you she isn't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

Lacking a solid argument and the slightest inclination to distrust his best friend, Harry let it drop although making up his mind to check on his sensing skills at the academy the first chance he got. Harry moved on to the one question that had been giving him sleepless nights ever since he had heard about Ginny's impending visit.

"Hermione! Do you know how long she is coming for?"

Hermione merely lowered her eyes for a moment and looked back at Harry to find him frantically scanning the crowd, his face clouded with worry.

_Bloody aurors!_

"Harry, when you had the chance, you never went to see her and now you are seeing her when she is not here."

Harry looked at Hermione with defeated eyes. It was true. He had lost his chance at least in this lifetime. He was tied to his destiny and had no business chasing an impossible dream.

"I have to rush off now – will catch you later. You are coming to the burrow tomorrow, right?"

Harry's silence spoke volumes to Hermione but she did not have the luxury to stay and convince him against what was, for her clear understanding, a certain preponderance to avoid Ginny, much like the last time.

"Don't do it, Harry. You can't avoid her forever. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

_How in the world am I going to find her now?_

"Hold on, what is Bill doing here?" Harry had spotted Bill standing at the far end of the platform.

"Bill! Well, he might have got some work …"

"Let's go and ask him if he came to get Ginny." Harry's suspicion renewed.

"Err... Harry, but she is not coming back today."

"Then, why is he here?" His sensing abilities may not have gone haywire after all.

"As I said, it…."

"Oh cut the crap Hermione. Let's just ask him."

Bill whirled around to see Harry and Hermione approaching him reminding him of a raging bull dragging along a little girl caught up by her pigtail.

"Bill, Hi!"

"Hi Bill!" Hermione's voice was few octaves higher than the opera singer he had endured to please Fleur last night.

"So you have also come to drop off your friend." Bill was given no chance to reply either greeting. Harry jerked his head suspiciously to look at Hermione's agitated gesturing.

Bill cursed silently.

"As a matter of fact I just dropped one of my old colleagues and his wife on their way to Scotland." came his calm reply.

"Why would anyone go to Scotland on a train?" Harry interjected not devoid of suspicion although he didn't want Bill to feel that he was in the ministry room facing third degree.

"Muggles! Harry. However, I would go on a train ride to celebrate our anniversary. Not all of us are un-married workaholic bachelors. Life goes on …you know."

Harry looked away stone-faced.

"What were you doing here by the way?"

"O, I was just chasing a suspect."

"And you lost him?"

"Yeah, I lost him." Hating to admit that even 3 years after their break up Ginny still had that kind of power to affect distract him, Harry lowered his eyes sheepishly.

"Well I am off to my home now. I need to get something before I go back to work. So see you guys." Hermione quickly saw the opportunity to make a get away hoping Bill would catch her Gawrp sized hint.

Bill too was quick to make his exit leaving Harry alone with goose bumps, standing in the middle of the train station. The elusive suspect was forgotten for now – replaced with thoughts of the one person whom he couldn't get away from even when asleep night after lonely night for the past 3 years - Bill's only sister, his own dream from another impossibly distant life, Ginny Weasely.

X-X-X

The intended parties finally gathered at Hermione's apartment a few minutes later.

"Hermione, your wards are really pathetic. Even a child could get through - with as much effort as for passing OWLs. I will give you that much." A smug Ginny got up from the couch of the living room to greet Hermione as she hugged her dear friend.

"Ginny, you are not a child and these wards are your brother's handiwork in any case." Hermione squeezed Ginny's shoulders in relief; she was relieved to see Ginny safe inside her house – even thankful for the vulnerability of the wards.

"Ha! Guess Ron wanted to make sure he could get through easily if you ever threw him out of your house."

CLANG!

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Why do you have to move things around in your house? I had the perfect co-ordinates of your couch and now..." Bill materialized out of thin air right in the middle of Hermione's dining table. "Your damn candle stand poked me in the ribs."

Ginny and Hermione's laughter filled the room as they got up from the couch, startled, to greet Bill.

"Bill! That should teach you a lesson to apparate into a single witch's house un-announced. Houses have doors and you are supposed to knock on them, you know." Hermione caught the crystal candle stand just in time from rolling off the table and smashing to pieces.

"Hi! little one. How did you come here?" Ginny hugged Bill tightly, sensing the barely suppressed concern in his voice as he bounced back to his cheerful self.

"Bill! I've lived 16 years in England you know. I know a thing or two about getting around here. And since you guys did not consider me important enough to come to the station on time, I had no choice but to get …"

"Ginny, did Harry see you?" Hermione got the first chance to ask the all-important question to her friend.

"I don't think he saw me but …"

"Yeah! yeah, I know. He has a nose better than a blood hounds." Bill finished for Ginny although not quite using the words she would have used.

"Err Bill. He doesn't exactly use his nose to _sense_ people, you know." Hermione couldn't help defend the superior enviable abilities of her best friend.

"Well, it's the same thing. You smell people you can't actually see. You _feel_ people you can't actually see. It's the same thing, you see."

"Did Harry say he sensed me?" Ginny couldn't help but ask tentatively, her heart beat racing at the thought of catching Harry's attention.

"What do you think? Of course he did. He was tracking a suspect and instead of sensing him he sensed you since you were so conveniently in the vicinity."

"But he was not trying to sense _her_, so how…" Bill seemed a bit irritated at Hermione's smugness.

"That's why he is Harry Potter, Bill."

"Well, that he is, but let's leave him to his chasing death eaters, shall we? I want to know what you girls are up to now. The last time you people trapped me in one of your schemes, I ended up baby-sitting a whole bunch of muggle kids at the Ministry for your blighted Brotherhood and Cohesive Living Drive. It better be something better than BROCOLI, for God's sake."

Bill found himself watching two nervous witches casting furtive glances at each other

"Girls! have you murdered someone? Because I just might die of suspense here."

The glances had turned into full-blown urges by now, though still silent. They were not even trying to be discreet about it.

"Ginny? Hermione? What is going on?" Bill was getting impatient anticipating which one of the two witches would break the silence.

Ginny was giving her ultimate death glare to Hermione.

"Do you want me to do eenie meenie miney moe for you?" Bill offered highly amused by the silent battle and anxious to see who would give in eventually.

Hermione's lips were resolutely sealed as she was shaking her head vigorously. Bill was surprised to see that Ginny was, for a change, on the defensive.

"Alright, Ginnykins, its' you, since you are involved in this in some big way to come all the way from Spain and hide from mum for one full day."

Ginny tried to shake her head as vigorously as Hermione's but the dice had been cast. She had no choice now but to face her big brother. She bowed her head down resigned to her fate.

"Ginny?"

"Hold on Bill. Give me a minute." She countered testily.

Ginny was certain that they were in for a big fight - Bill would blow up on hearing what they had planned to do, but it had to be done anyhow. Nothing in the world was going to change her mind. She did not think she could live otherwise.

"Amm… Bill, I… I have …decided to… do something drastic about the Harry situation." Ginny finally managed to get out something - to begin with.

"Harry situation?" Bill raised his eyebrows a little. "And what on earth is this Harry situation?"

Ginny was silent again. The words wouldn't come to her mind let alone to her lips.

Naturally, Bill got a little worried. "Has he done something to you or …?"

"No! no! no!" Ginny burst out. "Of course not! He has not done anything… at all. That is the problem actually…well part of it at least."

"Ginny!" Bill almost shouted at Ginny but then recovered to chasten patiently at her cheeky remark. "Surely you are not suggesting that I should _help_ to make Harry _do_ something…. to _you_…." The trouble was he wouldn't put anything past his little devil of a sister.

"No, no, no… it's not what you think Bill. It's something else, altogether."

"Well then what is it? Something. Drastic. - to do with Harry. Why don't you just tell me straight, Ginnykins, instead of trying my patience here?"

"All right, but listen to me fully before you say anything. It's something very different, unexpected and drastic - you have to hear me out. Okay?"

Bill nodded quickly lest Ginny lapse into another bout of silence.

"Two years ago when I came for Fred's funeral Harry broke up with me. He didn't even say anything actually. He just handed me a note as I left."

"But I thought you had already broken up when you left for Spain 4 years ago?" Bill was puzzled to say the least.

"Yeah, we did but it was not … it wasn't real. The situation was such that it didn't have any meaning. I was waiting for him and he knew I was waiting for him to get rid of Tom Riddle. He was tied to his destiny, and didn't want to be tied down by me. I understood and supported his decision, but we didn't break-up as in a real break up."

"Ok. I think I understand what you are saying. Go on."

"But now, Voldermort has been gone for 2 years, and still there is not end in sight. Harry doesn't want us to be together - says his life is too dangerous and he doesn't want me to take any part of it."

"Really? He said that?" Bill sounded almost incredulous but happy about the whole situation. "Well I didn't credit him with that kind of maturity or wisdom but he has gained new respect from me after hearing this."

"No!" Ginny countered vehemently. "No! it's not right. Bill, it's never going to change. This danger, this threat is going to be there forever - especially if he wants to be an auror. He can take up another job but I am okay with it if he wants to be an auror. Only one cannot stop living their life because of unforeseen danger and threats."

"Ginny, going by what happened two years ago I would certainly back Harry in this decision. It's a good decision; I have to agree with him. It was a close call for you and if Harry had not been there ___"

"I could have died I know, but that doesn't mean I should live like the dead now. It's not fair. So I am going to be an auror now and I can take care of myself from now on."

"Well I never agreed with Mum and Dads decision to allow you to train for that but __"

"It's done Bill. I am going to be an auror and there is nothing you or Harry or anyone can do about it now."

"Okay, okay. You don't have to go ballistic on me about it. I was just expressing my views on the subject. Doesn't mean you won't do it. So now what _is_ the problem and what _is_ this Harry situation?"

"Well I have decided to finish my 4th year here in London." Ginny stated gingerly.

"Really?" Bill was pleasantly surprised at the news. Indeed, he had no idea about the price Ginny was willing to pay for it.

"Yes, but that's not all." Ginny peeked a tentative glance at Hermione to see if her friend would volunteer to dish out the rest. Hermione was very intently staring at Bill. _Damn witch wouldn't even look at me!_

"Okay. Go on I am listening." Bill sensed the undercurrent and didn't want another tug-o-war of wills ensuing.

_This is it._ Ginny mustered all her courage to serve the final blow. "I will finish my final year here and join the defence ministry a year later to help capture the Death Eaters. Since Harry works at the ministry and probably would teach at the academy too, I am going to do a spell to forget him. I mean Hermione will cast it but I want to forget Harry."

Bill was agog on hearing his sibling's announcement. His mouth fell open and eyebrows danced first up then down betraying his emotions ranging from shock to barely exercised restraint. He was trying hard to understand the repercussions of his little Ginny's words, rather than explode like a volcano at the thought of a Ginny's willingness to tamper with her own memories using some god-forsaken spell.

"What spell is this – the one you are going to use?" His voice was calm enough. Bill the adult wizard had overshadowed Bill the protective brother.

"It's something Hermione discovered." Ginny was glad to put Hermione on the hot seat.

"What exactly does it do Hermione?" Bill asked evenly, almost fighting the urge to accuse his future sister in law of being the brilliant witch that she was. _It's not your fault that you are so brilliant – is it?_

"I will let Hermione explain since she is best person to do it." Ginny finally succeeded in passing the buck to Hermione.

""Hermione?" Bill was intrigued and anxious to know about the spell.

Hermione face betrayed the remorse she felt at being the one to have discovered the power of the spell; she took a deep breath and began, "It's called _**Obliterate Persona Unus Affectus**_. I found it in an ancient book of spells written in Latin. The book was ironically found by Harry when they had joined an international task force to capture death eaters holed up under the ancient ruins of Inca. It's is a very complex spell that takes away specific memories of a specific person. You can be even be specific down to an emotion."

The look on Bill's face indicated to Hermione that whatever she had uttered missed it's mark by yards, or feet, or even miles.

"So what this spell is going to do is make Ginny forget Hermione… err I mean Harry. Right?" Bill sounded more flustered than when he had proposed to Fleur as he grappled with words to understand it better.

"That's correct but not entirely. I mean she won't forget Harry entirely. She will remember him for the most part but forget some memories of him."

"And how will she know which memories to forget and which ones to not to?"

"We will pick one specific emotion – in this case 'love', and one specific person – 'Harry' - and perform the spell using these two variables. If the spell is successful, the subject – in this case 'Ginny' - is supposed to forget all memories of Harry borne out of the emotion of love. So in effect she will forget that she is in love with Harry, she will have no recollection of the time they were going out and any thoughts she had or real events that she experienced as a result of being in love with Harry."

"But if she hated Harry for breaking up with her, won't she remember that?"

"I think not although I can't say for sure because we haven't seen the effect of this spell in practical life so far. However, I doubt she would remember that simply because the hatred would have been a direct consequence of love. In fact, I think in this case - greater the love greater the hatred. Very different from how we all hated Malfoy during our Hogwarts years."

"Actually it might be very interesting to know the exact moment she actually fell in love with Harry based on what all she remembers after the spell is performed."

Ginny cleared her throat loudly at that and glared at Hermione; the older witch immediately realized the insensitivity of her thoughts and offered to appease Ginny, "Of course only Bill and I will know about it since no one else is supposed to know about this spell."

Bill's mind was playing out the scenario after the spell and wondering about the repercussions of the spell. "But will she remember when she first met him and the chamber incident? And what about the common room kiss that rocked the whole world?"

"I think she will remember meeting him at King's Cross and the chamber incident unless she had already fallen for him at age ten. The common room kiss will most likely be forgotten and that will be a potential problem since it's in public domain and if ever someone talks about it she will draw a blank and that might cause some confusion and raise eyebrows, even suspicion. In fact, all their interactions in public domain have the potential to raise eye row if people talk about it and Ginny shows no recollection of it. But she will remember all the facts about Harry and his life sans her own involvement in it."

"How about reversing the spell? Can that be done?"

Hermione momentarily admired Bill's analytical mind before thrashing his and probably Ginny's hopes. "No. I didn't see anything about reversing the spell."

"And you don't want to tell any one about it?"

Ginny nodded looking Bill full in the eye hoping he could read the desperation in her eyes.

"And you want to do this today? You cannot wait for some time and think about?"

Ginny shook her head silently maintaining a brave façade especially since she knew that the determination she was holding on to was now fast diminishing after hearing about the finality of the spell.

Bill knew he couldn't deny this little girl he loved so dearly, the chance to live a life amongst her friends and family, even if it meant doing irreversible damage in tampering with her memories. He doubted she would even look at another wizard until she was in love with Harry. This was not the way he would have wanted this to end but maybe that's the way it was destined to happen.

"How long does it take to complete the spell?" He finally asked sending a wave of joy to the two girls' faces even though all three realized there was no real joy in losing precious memories of love from one's life. Ginny got up and threw herself into her brother's arms, shaking in relief, as she tried to suppress any sobs escaping her now weary control.

Hermione broke the lull finally, "Ginny I need you to pick the strongest memory full of love which you associate with Harry. You have an hour to decide in which I will do some preparation for the spell."

X-X-X

A visibly reluctant Ron followed Molly Weasley from the backyard into the house.

"Mum, why am I your favourite son when it comes to doing the house work?"

"Ron you are hardly here to help out ever since you moved out of the Burrow."

Molly was none too happy when Ron had moved out into an apartment after finishing school at Hogwarts; every opportunity that she got, she was sure to ensure that Ron hadn't heard the last of it.

"And since it's your sister's homecoming dinner, the least you can do is spare her the housework."

"Let's see how long she stays here for." It slipped out before Ron could hold back.

Molly knew there was truth in Ron's words besides the cheek; she let it drop.

"Ron, could you send a note to Harry asking how much longer is he going to take? After you have done that, you can take these short eats to the table. It should give them all something to munch on while we get Harry's reply."

"Am wondering if he is coming at all. Give him an earful when he comes, would you?" Ron quipped as he let Errol go.

"I have stalled the dinner as much as I could. The tables were set up half an hour ago. Did he say that he wouldn't come?"

"No, he didn't," Ron supplied as he surveyed the dishes laid out on the counter top and got ready to levitate the dishes out the door

"Mum, this is Ginny's homecoming dinner. Why have you cooked _Harry's_ favourite dishes: treacle tart, lamb chops…?"

Molly gave his unsuspecting son a death glare.

"How long was it since he was born, when he found a family to come home to?" Molly growled as she swatted away Ron's hands. "Don't dip your hands in the gravy."

Ron stammered, "Err… twelve years."

"He is just getting what has been long due to him, and you lot should not have any problem with it. Ginny can eat whatever she wants anytime. She is not going anywhere for some years now that she is home for good…"

Molly shut up as soon as she realized she had let out a closely guarded secret in her rant.

"She is coming back for good?" Ron jumped up from the counter in shock of this revelation.

"O dear, I wasn't supposed to say that. Ron, don't just let anyone know about it."

The bell rang at that instant prompting Ron to hurry to the door.

Harry stood at the door looking like a zombie coming to a Halloween party.

Ron froze at the sight of a harried looking Harry – almost driven to panic by the recently acquired knowledge, about Ginny's plans to stay in England for good, threatening to broadcast from of his brain, involuntarily. Neverthless, panic did come rushing when he remembered what an accomplished Legilimens Harry was.

Ron quickly uttered - "Harry, you are here finally. Deal with Mum. I have got work to do" - and hurried out the back door with the levitated dishes, leaving Harry to face the music.

Harry walked into the kitchen to find Molly sitting on a chair looking out the kitchen window watching Ron balance the dishes. Mustering his best smile in his current state of mind, he threw his head in her lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry I got late, Mum." Harry apologized but offered no further explanation.

This was a first for him – perhaps his level of desperation was at an all time high due to the brief incident at King's cross two days ago. The gentle caress of her careworn fingers on his hair made him realize his folly in not doing this before whenever he was down and out.

Molly continued to run her fingers through his hair. "It's okay Harry. You work too hard." Although she suspected that work had very little to do with his current state of mind.

Taking his time in the soothing luxury of her warmth, Harry finally raised his head and looked at Molly. He knew that although they had never talked about his relationship with Ginny, or the lack of it, Molly knew and understood as nobody else did, his need for Ginny. While everyone knew that there was and could be no one else for Ginny but him, only Molly acknowledged the fact that Ginny's feelings for Harry had not risen from the depths of deprivation that Harry had suffered for the most part of his life.

"What can I do to help?" Harry finally asked to prevent conversation.

Molly looked him deep in the eyes and smiled slightly pointing to an array of dishes, "I need to take these outside. You may bring as many as you can and sit next to me. Would you?" She got up from the chair and deftly levitated two dishes walking out the kitchen door.

Harry took a deep breath. The moment had come – to face Ginny finally. Using his fingers to levitate the rest of the dishes Harry followed Molly into the back yard. Immediately he noticed Ginny seated at one end of the table surrounded by a group of young witches and wizards; he recognized Parvati, Neville, Luna and Dean Thomas.

The numbness that engulfed his senses caused him to almost to drop the contents of the dishes to the ground; mercifully, he recovered in good time to steady them back into balance. He sighted Molly at the opposite end of the table and instantly made a beeline for her.

"Ah! Harry. Goodness! You brought all of them together. Please put them in the centre would you? I will arrange them as needed."

Presently six Weasely faces looked at the new arrival – their eyes nearly popping out of the sockets. Harry Potter indeed! Surprises never cease.

Only Hermione sat a little tensed as she watched him enter the lion's den.

"Harry!" Mr Weasely called out. "How are you son? It's been a long time. Come, come, grab a chair."

"Hello! Mr. Weasely." Harry tackled the easiest one.

"Harry! Long time mate. Didn't expect you to turn up today. Any special occasion today? George was the toughest one of the lot, and merciless too.

"Hi! George. Nothing special. Just thought I would drop in."

"Harry, that's some magnet Ginny's got. You couldn't stay away could you?" Charlie went one-step ahead of George. Their side of the table errupted in peals of laughter as Harry smiled sheepishly and looked around finding himself at the receiving end of an intent stare from Bill, Ginny's second eldest brother. His senses involuntarily sharpened but he had vowed not to try his Legilimens skills on friends and family.

"Yeah, our Ginny is quite the magnet. Look at all the blokes buzzing around her like bees on sweet honey or may be flies on sweet honey. Especially the fly wearing a svelte black blazer. Harry hope you are not out of practice swatting flies. I can always help you. It's a tough job you know." George continued the jibe.

The picture George painted forced him, impulsively, to take sly peek at the far end of the table where the young witches and wizards were vociferously engaged in adolescent bantering. Harry felt a small hint of anger threatening to envelope his countenance; his eyes went stone hard with concentration as he brought his senses into control. He did not mind being their punch bag for the evening but the truth in George's words was needling painful holes on his control; and the evening had just started.

Percy was not too keen on talking to Harry for which Harry was thankful, one less to rag him. He was already regretting his decision to come to the burrow this night.

"I will let you know if I need your help George." He dismissed George politely before making a hasty turn towards Ron and Hermione. Summoning the image of his head in Mrs. Weasely's lap to sooth his senses, he walked towards his friends.

Ron raised his hand to shake Harry's and pulled him down on the chair next to him.

"Harry, how did it go with Mum?" Ron quipped smiling as his eyebrows did a little dance of their own.

Finding something at which he had an upper hand Harry smugly smiled, "Capital! There is at least one person in this world who will never desert me, you dog. Unfortunately I have to be thankful for it to a traitor like you."

"Ha! At least some one loves you still. Seems to me like Ginny has forgotten you completely." Ron wasted no time in being brutally honest with his friend.

"Ron! Let's not discuss Ginny." Harry was fighting his own private battle in denying to himself the real reason for his visit to the burrow on this day.

"I know you don't want to talk about her but she has really changed man. She has been flirting shamelessly with that fellow Josh Taker - Dean Thomas's new flat mate. And she hasn't asked about you even once since she has arrived."

Harry couldn't help but take an un-hurried look at Ginny right across the full length of the dinner table. Her hair, radiant as ever, was falling into a curtain over her cheeks as she bent her head down to listen to her neighbour. Her brown eyes lit up with delight as she gave her most endearing impish look to her beholder. Harry chanced a glance at the fellow she was talking to. The wizard was pleasant faced - and hopelessly falling in love with her. Harry tried hard to fathom her feelings but short of doing legilimens he couldn't get far in his assessment.

"Hey! Harry. Long time." Dean called across the dinner table as if on cue.

Harry raised his hand to acknowledge him.

"Hi! Harry" "Hi! Harry" "Hi! Harry" Three more voices chimed in. One of them was Ginny's – for sure, but it was disappointing to be greeted by her in such manner – diminished by the accompanied voices of others.

Harry took a moment to mask his disappointment before turning to return Ron's concerned gaze. He wasn't sure himself if he was ready to take the chance with Ginny yet - another brush with death and he would go back to square one in no time. If Ginny no longer felt the same about him, it would be of no use to tell Ron anything at all, but he needed to know how she felt.

"Harry! How was Brazil? Was it the same suspect you were chasing the other day? Or a new one?" Hermione spoke from the opposite side of the table providing a much-needed distraction.

"Yeah! The bugger took me all the way down to Brazil. They have a big set up down there. We will to keep an eye on that region from now on."

"Oh sure, I can keep an eye on coastline, particularly the beach in Rio, while you can cover the Amazon." Ron offered immediately.

Unfortunately George, the merciless, heard the last bit of the conversation and then on it was Harry's turn to be 'it'.

"Say if there is a witch in trouble in the sea, and a wizard drowning too. Who would you save first?" George asked to the general male population.

"Why of course first save the witch , little brother." Charlie sang.

"Wrong answer big brother, save only the witch cause the wizard is just pretending to drown to get her attention and the witch went in to save him."

"Shut up George. That was a lousy joke."

For the next one hour Harry sparsely ate the delicious meal laid out on the table; George's and Ron's words kept playing in his mind, forcing him to glance surreptitiously at Ginny every once in a while. Mrs. Weasely had prepared all his favourite dishes even though it was Ginny's home coming dinner party; he wondered what Ginny would make of that, if she noticed it that is; Josh Taker was giving her very little opportunity to do so. His heart was sinking deeper and deeper as his mind was running wild with images of Ginny and the handsome bloke together and getting closer and closer.

Finally the dinnertime was signaled over as some folks started rounding up the dishes and levitating them back to the kitchen. Harry too got up to help Molly with whatever was remaining on the table when Ginny walked over to them. Harry's heart stopped beating as she came and stood right across the table; he got his first close look at her then. She looked beautiful in a black vest top and green-checkered skirt swaying lightly as she moved. Her hair was shining in the glow of the magical lanterns surrounding the dinner table; he imagined it slipping silkily through his fingers. His mind was numb with fear that she might ignore him completely; he would have been quite happy to be at the receiving end of a venomous tirade, but it was just not her style.

"Mom, we are going towards the lake for a walk. Is there anything else you want me to take care of before I join my friends?"

_Join my friends._ His fears had come true. She was going to ignore him completely; she refused even to look at him.

"Ginny, did you say hello to Harry? He doesn't come here often these days but he came today." Harry winced at Molly's obvious attempt to revoke the ignore mode Ginny had put him on.

"O yes, Mum, I did, but I will do it again if you want me to. Hi! Harry." Ginny breezily brushed aside Molly's subtle censure. Harry was aghast to see the ease with which Ginny was ignoring the history of their heartbreak.

"Hi!" was all he could mumble.

"You all can join us if you want to. The evening is promising to be an excellent one." Ginny extended an invitation as casual as the greeting earlier.

Harry barely muttered an acknowledgement of her invitation, only Molly was naïve enough to be delighted at the turn of the conversation.

"Okay. See you around then." Ginny sauntered off cheerfully leaving behind a stunned Harry and a nearly ecstatic Molly. Harry's mind was racing to figure out what had just transpired. Could one really expunge their past so thoroughly from their minds like Ginny had? Even with her mind in a fit of seething rage her eyes had never been able to hide her real feelings for him; they spoke to him their own language, assuring him that his love was secure. The absence of that reassurance shook him harder than the revelation of his prophesy had.

"I will take these inside Mum." He quickly made his way towards the house carrying a grand total of two dishes in his hands.

Somewhere along the way to back to the house he acknowledged it was time to admit that the evening was a fiasco and that he had suffered enough for his exceptionally bad judgement. Their break-up had been surreal for him until now, today it just became a reality.

He needed to get away from the burrow; there better be a ministry mission to recourse to. History surely likes to repeats itself.

X-X-X

A minute later Hermione was ranting at Ron.

"Ron, what do you mean he just left. How can he go without saying good bye to anyone?"

"He said bye to me unless you don't count me in _anyone_." Ron quipped back

"I mean how could you let him go? It's with so much difficulty that he makes it to the burrow and then you just let him go." Hermione's exasperation was beyond reason.

"Hey! He is a full-grown healthy athletic wizard. What did you expect me to do? Grab him by the ankles and chain him down?"

Hermione glared at him.

"And besides you know his reflexes, I don't stand a chance. Looks like Ginny sure ticked him off big today. "

Hermione was rendered speechless unless she wanted Ron in on Ginny's secret.

"Where is she anyway?" Hermione had half a mind to give Ginny a good piece of her mind.

Ron shrugged and pointed towards the kitchen back door.

Hermione charged out to find the culprit for Harry's ruined evening only to find Molly slowly levitating huge load of dinner dishes back to the house. She immediately joined in to help her.

"Where's Ginny, Mrs. Weasely?"

"She went for a walk with her friends, dear. She asked Harry, Ron and you to join them. Maybe the lot of you could enjoy a small game later? It would be great to see Harry and Ginny play together, no?" Mrs. Weasely was oblivious to Hermione's concerned look.

"Did she… did she talk to Harry?" Hermione hesitated to be so direct.

"Yes, of course. She did. Splendid! isn't it? It's good that they are friends again . Then there is hope for more, isn't it?" Molly winked at her mischievously.

_God! Have mercy on Harry. Friends! _Hermione did not have the heart to thrash Molly's dreams.

She tried to be gentle, "Mrs. Weasely, Harry had to leave urgently for some ministry work. He won't be able to spend the rest of the evening with us." She avoided making eye contact with Molly by pretending to watch her step unnecessarily.

"Gone? He didn't even say bye to anyone. The ministry really takes undue advantage of him you know. Ginny invited him for a walk by the lake and now he cannot join her. What a wasted opportunity."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Molly's outrageous expectations and now exceedingly far fetched plans for Harry and Ginny.

"I haven't got a chance to talk to her much, Mrs. Weasely. Let me go and find her." Hermione dropped the dishes inside the kitchen and headed towards the lake at full speed.

X – X – X

"Hi! Hermione." It was Dean who saw her first and waved at her.

Ginny was not to be seen in the group and so was Josh Taker. Hermione cursed herself and set off to find her future sister-in-law and see what she had set upon herself.

She found them sitting on a ledge over the pond engaged in cheerful conversation.

"… that's how I learned flying." Ginny was entertaining him with her childhood stories.

Josh Taker was an astonishing specimen of beauty to say the least. The bloke not only had naturally razor sharp impeccable features, he had given himself to hard work to earn a physique to go with it too. He could have posed for the witch weekly in a drab cloak and still witches all over would have drooled at his muscular built.

"Hermione! Come join us. We were just taking a lazy walk to enjoy this amazing weather. Have Ron and Harry come too?" Ginny cheerfully greeted her dear friend.

_No sign of guilt_ . _What did you expect?_ _At least Ginny didn't betray any offence or disappointment at being interrupted in her private tete-a-tete. _That was the most positive Hermione felt about anything this evening.

"No, Harry had to leave and Ron is discussing something with dad." Hermione decided against pulling Ginny aside for a private talk as she realized how pointless it would be. The girl absolutely had no feelings for Harry!

_What a blasphemy on love that was!_

"So, Josh, you told me earlier that you are a law consultant. Tell me who you work for?" She decided to find out more about Josh Taker just in case.

X – X – X

"Auror Ron Weasely!"

"Bloody hell!"

"Auror Ron Weasely, disrespect for your seniors is not the recommended start for this glorious day."

"Bloody hell, Tonks!"

"I see, so you had a very comfortable night on Hermione's couch!"

"As a matter of fact I did have a very comfortable night on Hermione's couch."

"I wonder then who's the new bloke who spent an uncomfortable night in Hermione's bed." Tonks wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh! shut up Tonks! Hermione finally made an appearance tying the sash of her dressing gown.

"What's the story then?" Tonks took the chair since Ron was still sprawled on the sofa.

"Err.." Ron's reply was cut short by Hermione's "What's the story at your end first? What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"Blame it on my curiosity. I couldn't wait any longer to find out what inspired Harry to come barging into the ministry looking for an escape mission, yet again. Is Ginny back in town?"

"Right in one." Hermione sighed.

"Where has he gone now?" Ron quizzed.

"Indies. You won't believe what he threatened me with."

"What?" "What" Ron and Hermione echoed anxiously.

"That he would set all captive Death eaters free and end up chasing them the rest of his life or get locked in Azkaban himself."

"No way. He wouldn't do that."

"Of course he wouldn't, but you should have seen him Hermione. He scared the hell out of me. I had to apparate him out of the ministry to save him from disciplinary action."

"When is he coming back?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Probably a week or maybe not. He will make sure he stays back to tie all the non-existent loose ends. Coward." Tonks cursed

"Is he supposed to teach at the academy this year?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Tonks eyebrows shot up immediately. "Does this have anything to do with Ginny?"

"It might. It does if he is going to be teaching at the academy."

"Is Ginny joining the academy?"

"Yes. She will be completing her last year here in London."

"And Harry will be her professor. Hermione, is Ginny out of her mind?"

Hermione wanted to say 'That's exactly what she is."

"No she isn't. Just home sick and love sick I suppose. Why don't you help me make some breakfast in the kitchen?" Hermione gestured Tonks to follow her. "Ron the shower is free."

The two witched huddled in the kitchen while Ron reluctantly got up to get dressed for the day.

"Harry won't be able to handle it Hermione. You know him. He will blow up the academy or something." Tonks didn't care if Ron heard their conversation or not.

"That's a possibility. But it won't be so bad I guess." Hermione whispered.

"Won't be so bad? Hermione it will be mayhem. They will bring down the whole academy."

"Trust me Tonks. It will be different." She gestured at Tonks with her hands to keep their voices down.

"What do you mean? And why will be different if it's Ginny and Harry all over again?" Tonks whispered, finally.

"Well Ginny is different and I guess not in love with Harry anymore."

"Not in love with Harry? I will be damned if that girl can…Ginny will never get over Harry. That's impossible." Tonks almost lost it.

"Nothing is impossible Tonks. We live in a magical world for Merlin's sake."

Hermione gave her a defeated look and broke the eye contact.

Tonks was stunned into silence for a full minute; her eyes bored into Hermione's face, intensely looking for answers.

"So she doesn't love Harry anymore? But how can…"

"It's a new spell."

Hermione words finally pulled Tonks out of her confused state .

"New spell! To forget that you love someone? What does this spell do? Where did you find it? How does it work? Who cast it? Tell me…. "

Hermione raised her hand and frantically signaled Tonks into silence as Ron came in the hallway buttoning his jeans. Not even Tonks best auror trainning could have prevented Ron from seeing and sensing that something was amiss, and majorly so.

"Well you two have a good breakfast. I will see you at the ministry Ron. Got to do a lot of paperwork."

Ron looked at Hermione with quizzical eyebrows at which she shrugged, "She is upset about Ginny's behaviour."

"Frankly speaking so am I. She was way over the line last night. She completely ignored Harry the whole time. He might as well have been the yard fence for all she noticed."

"Don't forget what Harry did last time she was home. He ignored her and did not even visit the Burrow to avoid her."

"That's not true Hermione. He went to pick her up at the station and drop her and he saved her life for Merlin's sake." Ron's agitation was growing and directed more at Hermione than at Ginny now.

"That's true Ron but it can't go on like that forever. Ginny deserves a closure. And if she has finally let go, good for her."

Ron went quiet mulling a little more over the situation that had developed since last night. Much as he wanted Ginny to be happy, knowing that Harry would be miserable was not acceptable to him.

Hermione put her arms around Ron and hugged him lightly.

"I know how you feel and I am feeling the same but their life can't stay in a limbo anymore. It has to either move forward or turn around and change it's course.

Ron hugged her tightly in response thankful for the lack of complications in their love life. He kissed her deeply and said,

"Does this mean I get to sleep in the bed tonight?"

"Yes it does. Sorry, I was just not myself last night. It affects me as much you know. Harry is my best friend too. And you shouldn't have let him go off on his own."

"Don't start it again. I know how you feel. Sorry for not being understanding last night."

The couple stood hugging for a moment. After a while Hermione arched back and looked at Ron, "When are you going to tell him that Ginny will be joining the academy?"

All color drained from Ron's face as he realized that it fell on him, as the good old buddy, to tell Harry of Ginny's plans. To be a mouse and bell a cat would have been easier and less suicidal.

"Hope fully he won't come back for another month. "

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Harry won't be gone for a month and even if he were, you would still have to tell him before Ginny starts attending classes at the academy."

"Gives me some time to think about it and plan a strategy at least."

"This is not a war or something Ron. Just tell him directly."

"And what? Get my insides blown up. Do you have any idea how he will react to it? There are other ways to get rid of your boy friend Hermione. The more I think about it the more feel that it's best not to tell him in advance."

"Don't be a cad Ron. You owe it to tell him."

"No Hermione. I think I won't. He will be miserable if he knows about it in advance. If it comes as a surprise, he might be able to deal with it better."

Hermione fell silent. Maybe Ron had a point there.


	4. Too Close For Comfort

_**Chapter 4 – Too Close for Comfort**_

A month later, Ginny walked in to the kitchen way past the usual breakfast time at the Burrow. Remembering Fred and George's advise #4 for appeasing angry parents – Parents, especially mothers, love to be hugged by their grown up kids – Ginny went behind Molly and hugged her and kissed her neck, "Good morning, Mum."

Half her anger melted, Mrs. Weasely turned around and kissed Ginny's forehead, "Good morning Ginny. I have saved some break fast for you."

"Thanks mum. I really missed your cooking. Nothing I cooked tasted as good as yours."

"Oh, don't you worry. You will be a good cook too, all in good time. I was quite bad myself at your age you know. There are waffles, syrup, and fresh strawberries for you. Do you want me to make a strawberry shake?"

"No. No. I will just eat them." Ginny carried her plate to the table and sat down sampling the delicious cooking of her mum.

"Ginny dear, you came in very late last night. I was getting worried, you know." Molly joined Ginny at the table with her own cup of tea.

"Sorry mum, I meant to floo you but Dean's floo was broken and couldn't."

Ginny immediately realized the slip and made herself super busy filling up her mouth with lots of food.

Alarm bells started ringing in Molly's ears immediately. She looked at her daughter who would not look at her. For some reason the only other person foremost in her thoughts at this time was Harry.

"You could have sent an owl Ginny." Molly thought it was best to express at least some disapproval.

"Mum, I didn't mean to stay that long but we were all having such a good time that it was … just …."

_At least there were other people around_.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself at the expense of a little anxiety to your parents. So who all were there?"

"You don't have to wait for me Mum. Dean, Josh, Luna, Padma, Collin, and a few others you do not know. It was just like old times."

Molly did not have the heart to deny her at least that after so many years of isolation.

"Did you meet Harry?"

"At Dean's party? No. Why would he come there?" Ginny shrugged.

"No. I meant since you have been home."

"Of course I met him. I said Hi to him right in front of you the other night." Ginny's tone was now bordering dangerously close to irritation.

"I meant after that evening, Ginny."

"After that night? No. Why would I meet Harry unless he came to the Burrow or I went to their flat? I think he is not even in town these days. I wonder how come Ron is here." Ginny picked up the Wizarding Times and indifferently pointed to a headline 'Harry Potter tracks down dangerous Death Eaters in Indies.'

Molly looked drearily at the news and suspiciously, at her daughter; Ginny face betrayed no signs of distress, in fact, it did not register any reaction to the news at all.

"Err Mum, did you want me to go with you to the Diagon Alley today? I could help you with the shopping. I have to meet up with my friends in the evening." Ginny waited for Molly's response, which came negative in the form of a slight headshake. Molly mind was fraught with the disappointment and shock of seeing Ginny's indifference to Harry.

"Ok. I am going to get ready and meet Hermione at the ministry. She said she would introduce me to some of her colleagues who stay close by the academy. It will be easier to stay close by the academy once I start school."

"Ginny dear, you can stay here…."

"I know Mum, but it's much easier to stay with colleagues. Believe me. I will visit you every weekend. Promise. I love you. See I am back here with you, and I hated Spain."

Ginny hugged Molly tightly. Molly hugged her back and they said good-bye.

Ron was not the only Weasely taking the couch on account of Ginny's return. His dad was right there too. The Weaselys had discussed this topic, as a family, repeatedly in the last two days; and the consensus was that Ginny should stay near the academy, out voting and upsetting the mater.

Ginny flooed in to the ministry and walked up to Hermione's office answering greetings and questions all the way.

"Hey Ginny, you are back!" "Long time, Ginny!" "Hi Ginny, looking good" "Ginny, wow!"

"Hi!" Ginny finally reached Hermione's office.

"Hi Ginny. So you got up?"

"What do you mean? I woke up long time back, and was helping Mum at home."

"Oh shut up Ginny. You came home way past midnight. There was no way you would be up anywhere near dawn today."

"Was that in the news today?"

"Yes. The Weasely chronicle."

"Oh Merlin. If my mother is not gossiping about me my brothers will rat me out all over the place."

"Actually Padma was willing enough to rat you out. She works here."

"I am going to kill that witch. What else did she tell you?"

"What else was there to tell?"

"Don't be a smart ass Hermione. Tell!"

"Well she said - Now that the princess has come home she has a long line of suitors waiting to kiss her hand. Her words, not mine." Hermione smiled half-heartedly.

Ginny giggled.

"So who is the lucky prince, Prince Ginerva?"

"Shut up Hermione. There is no lucky prince. They are just my friends."

"All of them?"

"Yeah all of them."

"Even Mr. Thomas?"

"We broke up in my 5th year for Merlin's sake."

"Even Mr. Taker?"

"Well, let me think about it again…" Ginny burst into giggles.

"Well…"

"Well what?" Ginny said flippantly.

"He is quite a looker."

"So am I." Ginny giggled at her own cocky joke only to find Hermione in a dead serious mood.

"Hey! I am not going out with Josh Taker, if that is what is making you all so grumpy this morning. Merlin, I am eighteen now and I can date whoever I want to including Josh Taker. But no, everyone has to make it a point to let me know that I am doing something wrong or will be doing some thing wrong if I haven't already done so. Don't tell me you are going to ask me next if I have met Harry or not cause if you do I promise I will go back to Spain right now."

Hermione ignored the rant and sent a quick IOM owl to inform her colleague that they would be visiting her shortly. She turned to Ginny and asked very calmly,

"You know that Harry teaches at the academy sometimes, right?"

"Yeah I do, so what? How is that relevant to what we were talking? Also, just to clarify, it's not as if I am still crushing on him or something. I do not even like him that way anymore. Last night Padma and Luna will not quit teasing me about it. They still cannot believe that I got over my crush on Harry long time ago. They think I am in love with him or something. Dumb witches."

Hermione's heart was in her mouth. Her hands had gone ice-cold, but apparently, Ginny had finished her rant without dwelling on anything more hair raising.

"Okay, okay. You mentioned him first. Now let us go before those folks get busy again. You are in luck; they have a room available in their flat as the current occupant got transferred to Scotland."

"Ok. Let us go. I don't want to miss them."

The two witches moved out into the corridor and bumped into Mr. Weasely who was surrounded by a flock of ministry officials.

Father and daughter smiled and waved each other as they passed by.

"Hope dad doesn't end up spending too many nights on the couch while I sleep blissfully in my own new room." Ginny supplied the juicy gossip to Hermione.

_Apparently, couch sleeping was in fashion these days for Weasely men. _Hermione smiled and observed silently.

Ron stood in the doorway to Harry's office with two cans of pumpkin juice. He knocked lightly, walked in, and handed one of the cans to Harry. Harry took the can, sipped the juice, and made a face at the artificial taste.

"Harry, let's hit the pub tonight." Ron looked at Harry anticipating instant refusal.

Harry looked down and contemplated for a moment. Maybe getting drunk with Ron was not such a bad idea tonight.

It was over a month until the wizard residents of London saw Harry Potter again after Ginny's home coming party. Ron had totally given up on him but for official reports at the ministry that Harry was indeed chasing a very dangerous and powerful death eater engaged in re-grouping rogue wizards in the Indies.

"Okay, let me finish this up and we will head out together. Or if you want to get Hermione I can meet you there."

"Nah, Hermione has some plans of her own this evening. Let's make it a boys' night out."

Ron knew better than to trust Harry to show up on his own.

"Okay, I will see you in forty five minutes. I just remembered some work I have to finish up before tomorrow morning." Ron left for his office making a mental list of friends he could invite for company. At least Harry was willing to go out again.

Slinging Rocks was filled up with the regular Friday night crowd. The dark walls of the spacious joint were interspersed with lanterns glowing in multicolored lights. The rooms were filled with smoke and chatter. Waitresses scurried around to get the orders fulfilled and save their bottoms from getting pinched.

Harry and Ron entered the pub together immediately causing all eyes in the pub to turn towards the entrance. It was a treat for the crowd; tonight there were two celebrities present at Slinging Rock.

Marilyn Maker was seated at a table in the middle of the pub surrounded by her entourage comprising of financiers and patrons, and possibly some friends too. The stunning beauty was clad in a low cut black cocktail dress and an elaborate hair do suggesting that she might have walked into the pub straight out of a set of Anthony and Cleopatra. Her perfect-ten body filled up the garment just right (and tight) and much to every on-looker's eye-candy delight.

Marilyn looked at the latest entry to the pub and found herself smiling. Thank Merlin! Here was someone interesting enough to get rid of the boredom this evening. Mr. Woxley, the financier of her latest album, was hitting on her too hard, and her current patron was showing too much jealousy about it, giving her a headache. She was already on to her fourth drink for the evening.

Marilyn signaled the waiter and handed him a galleon.

"Drinks for the two gentlemen who just entered."

The waiter pocketed the money and turned back towards the bar to pick up fresh cocktails.

Harry and Ron had now joined the most boisterous table in the pub, the one occupied by Messrs Seamus, Neville, Matthew, Ross, and George.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in?" Seamus loudly cheered as he got up to shake hands with Harry.

"Ron I didn't think you had it in you to betray your buddy and get him here to win your bet." George clapped Ron on the shoulder and shook him hard. Just as he put his hand in his pocket to pull out a fiver, Ron stopped him short with an angry glare before Harry got angry and went right back out the pub.

"Shut up George! There was no bet. Don't try to act funny."

"Hey! You should have thought about it before taking the bet. I am just giving you your due. Was it 5 or 10?"

"Hi Harry!" Neville hugged Harry and whispered into his ears, " That's just George being George and making up for Fred not being here."

"Neville, Hi!" Ron shook hands with Neville as he pulled out a chair for himself.

"Ron, take the tenner; we agreed to split fifty-fifty, and next time bet higher," Harry smiled cheekily at George as he slid into the vacant chair next to him, and knuckled him.

"Good to see you too Harry." George made a face. "Cheers!"

The waiter arrived with fresh cocktail glasses and placed them in from of Ron and Harry. "With compliments from Ms Marilyn, sir."

Harry and Ron looked blankly at the waiter briefly and turned their heads around to spot the lady in question. Taking cue from the waiter, they spotted the singer who raised her glass to salute them with a stunning smile.

Both friends found it impossible to ignore the greeting, and raised their glasses to return her greeting.

Harry quickly turned back to the table to find five pairs of eyes popping out of their sockets, five jaws dropped down to the floor and five pairs of eyebrows reaching up to the roof. Even George was speechless, only for a moment though.

"Well, well, well. Looks like it is your lucky day Harry you dog. That's Marilyn Maker who is eyeing you like a forbidden candy hanging on an apple tree in the Garden of Eden."

"By George! Harry. I can smell her pheromones right up here. She seems to be producing them _immodicum_ tonight."

"Yeah, in case you are wondering, because I am sure you have no clue about her existence in the world of mere wizards like us, she is the voice behind the #1 single "Lover boy, come get me!", and was voted the sexiest witch in Wizzywood."

"No way. You are making that up, George. It's "Lover boy, come take me." Seamus supplied to elicit a response full of guffaws from the table.

"Cut it out you two." Ron interjected fearing that Harry would flee the pub any second now.

Harry mood for the evening went from dull to somber in a matter of seconds at the thought of the witch's social call looming in the background; this surely was not the end of it. He quietly sipped his drink, so much so for an evening of fun with old buddies.

Ginny's face floated in his mind. One whole week of being thousands of miles away had done nothing to diminish her last image in his mind. She looked beautiful as ever the other night, her hair, her lips, her nose, her smooth skin, her eyes – that was where his mind went blank, and then into near panic. Her eyes were not the same as before. He could read nothing in them. He wanted to drown himself in his drink; it was the same colour of her hair, but her eyes…

"Ahmm…" Somebody cleared their throat and dragged him out of his reverie. He looked around to find all eyes at the table trained on him and someone, presumably standing, behind him. He turned around and found himself looking at the most stunning witch he had ever seen. Marilyn offered him her hand forcing him to rise from his chair and shake her offered hand.

Her hands were smooth and warm and lingered on his for a tad while longer than necessary.

"Hello, my name is Marilyn. I hope you liked the Slinging Daiquiri. I thought you would enjoy it."

"It was nice, thankyou." Harry felt a little embarrassed at not having taken the initiative to thank her for the drink.

"Do you mind if I joined your table for a while? I have always wanted to meet you so much."

Harry was taken aback by her bold approach but could not think of a polite refusal. The image of Ginny did take a back seat in light of this stunning vision; Harry was almost thankful for the diversion.

"It will be our pleasure. I am sure my friends here wouldn't mind at all."

Harry made the introductions and signaled the waiter to bring an extra chair for their new guest.

"I haven't seen you here before. Do you come here often?" Marilyn made a lame attempt at small talk.

"Yeah, but not too much; only on certain occasions."

"So is there a special occasion today?"

"Not particularly, its Friday night, is all."

George winced at Harry's lack of suavity. What were the chances that Harry would actually turn to Marilyn and say, "What could be more special than meeting you Marilyn?" Zero, zilch, nada. Harry was a social zero when it came to girls, good for Ginny though.

"And you come here usually with your friends?" The witch, however, was not giving up easily.

"Yeah, but I don't come here often though."

George muttered. "She knows that already bozo. Tell her - If I had a girlfriend I would come with her though."

"So where do you live?"

Relentless.

"Ron and I share a flat in Diagon Alley."

Our hero was not making it easier for the witch. Way to go Ginny, good catch. George the Glibber to the rescue.

"Boys, here is some a fresh daiquiri for the lady." George got up from his seat and offered the cocktail glass to her. Harry took a much-needed breather.

Marilyn glanced at George and smiled beautifully on finding a very handsome face serving her the cocktail glass. "Thankyou. That was very nice of you."

"George Weasely. Please call me George."

"Thanks George." Marilyn readily lapped up the attention.

However, she turned to Harry to give it one last try.

"Do you want to dance?" Marilyn finally figured there was no point in small talk.

Harry actually made a sad face and said, "I am sorry I hurt my leg on one of my missions recently."

_Merlin!_ George winced again. _That is not a line you feed to someone like Marilyn, Potter._

It was time to save the saviour from the damsel.

"Well Harry, it's such a shame to disappoint someone as fun-loving as Marilyn. We cannot allow that. If it's okay with you I would be honoured to escort Marilyn to the dance floor."

"Thanks George. It's mighty chivalrous of you." Harry readily lapped up the show of gallantry and gave Marilyn no other choice but to comply.

"May I?" George bowed and completed the whole chivalrous act by kissing Marilyn's hand. A few snickers escaped but no one seemed to notice.

"Marilyn, I must confess that I am a big fan …."

Harry literally heaved a sigh of relief soon as they departed, and downed his remaining drink in one gulp. He eyed Ron who gave him a stupid grin; he looked guiltier than was his fault.

The night, however, was still young; lots of time for other disasters to unfold. Maybe he should have given it a shot with Marilyn, for whatever it was worth, anything to distract him from thinking about Ginny.

Ten minutes passed by and the pub door opened to admit a big group of loud young witches and wizards. The first person Harry noticed was Dean Thomas, and then his friend Mr. Taker. Harry's heart seized and his mind went numb as the two wizards moved into the pub revealing the followers. He was scared stiff fearing that Ginny would be part of Dean's group. Shortly Dean's group was seated and yet there was no sign of Ginny. Harry wanted to celebrate; he picked up Ron's glass and downed it, then turned around to signal the waiter for refills. The evening was not going to end up in a torture after all.

Life, however, was a bitch! Just as he finished ordering the refills, the pub door opened again to admit a new group that included two witches Harry knew very closely - his best friend Hermione Granger and his ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasely.

Ron noticed the new arrivals at the same time and immediately looked at Harry. Harry's face was white and his eyes were spaced out; his mind was still processing the latest onslaught of events. Ron cursed Merlin silently for the co-incidence. He turned and saw that a horde of witches were now approaching their table - Padma, Luna, Katie, Alicia; Hermione was dragging Ginny by the hand.

Maybe it was not a co-incidence after all.

Neville and Ross immediately got up to greet the witches. Ron gave Harry a bewildered and apologetic look as he got up; Harry reluctantly got up too.

"Hi! Ron. Harry." All of them, including Hermione chirped; Ginny merely smiled at them. However, she greeted the others cheerily and took the seat beside Neville.

Ron looked meaningfully at Hermione; she ignored the questioning look and hugged Harry tightly. Neither Ron nor Harry dared to hug Ginny. Harry did not even want to look at Ron out of fear of committing murder of his friend in full public view.

Seamus returned from the loo just then and immediately broke into boisterous greetings to all the witches.

"Hey! Ginny. When did you come back? It's great to see you after so long."

"Hi! Seamus. Good to see you too." Ginny said enthusiastically.

"How come you folks are here? I had no idea you would be joining us." Seamus asked the question burning in Ron and Harry's minds.

"Actually it's quite a co-incidence because Ginny picked this place and I am sure she had no idea you guys would be here." Padma supplied.

"Just my luck." Ginny muttered.

"She had another group of friends she wanted to go out with but we dragged her along with us; so it's good that she chose this place, isn't it?" Padma offered some more details to explain the makings of this co-incidence.

"Actually, I think her group is sitting right there." Harry dryly pointed towards Dean's table, before he realized his tactless mistake.

Eight heads turned to look towards Dean's table, eyebrows raised.

"Actually, it's not." Ginny snapped at Harry bringing back their attention to the table now filled with an awkward silence.

Everybody looked at Ginny tentatively. Ginny looked at everybody defiantly and shrugged lightly. Harry looked only at Ginny, for a long moment. Her eyes… they were unreadable; gone was any semblance of liking, leave alone loving. Was she the same Ginny, his Ginny?

"I just thought they… you …" He backed off defeated.

"Well you thought wrong Harry. I was supposed to meet someone else." Ginny informed him tersely.

That was not comforting in the least but at least it was not Josh Taker. Harry downed his third glass of the evening; he was not sure himself if it was in celebration or agitation.

"Well, it's good that you are here Ginny. Tell us about Spain. I hear they have the most beautiful witches." Seamus was not the most sensitive of wizards but he broke the tense moment neverthless.

"They do, and handsome wizards too. My class teacher alone would have been enough to make you drool your pants off. She is quite amazing to look at."

"Come on, she must be quite old if she is your teacher."

"Experienced, you dolt!" Ginny burst into giggles.

"Only if I care for that kind of experience you know."

"Ahmm ahmm." Padma cleared her throat pointedly. Ginny was never to back down from any conversation, however scandalous turn it might take.

"Okay, okay. Let us order another round of drinks for everyone. This one is on me. To Ginny's home coming and many such evenings together." Seamus toasted.

Harry gave a startled look at Ron and Hermione, but both of them appeared to be pointedly avoiding him.

He downed his fourth glass; it turned out he needed it sure enough. Josh and Dean approached their table with wide grins beaming on their stupid faces.

Ginny immediately jumped up to greet her friends and actually returned their stupid smiles with an equally stupid smile of her own, then she made the introductions.

It was however very clear to Harry that Josh was not interested in meeting anyone new. The bloke wasted no further time in leading Ginny to the dance floor. Bastard.

Harry was aching to whisk Ginny away from Josh and ask her to dance, but he had, so to speak, axed his own leg earlier in the evening. Marilyn was happy to be engaged with George for the evening but Harry was sure she would not take kindly if Harry now declared his leg was up to dancing with Ginny.

He glared at Josh and Ginny, which she missed completely. He felt like blowing up the whole pub, or Josh Taker at least. What he ended up doing was gulping down his fifth glass.

Finally Harry got up and walked over to the bar, which was closer to the dance floor than their table. Ron looked at the dance floor; Ginny, Josh, George and Marilyn were now dancing a quadruple trading partners and thoroughly enjoying the music.

Soon the whole dance floor was filled up with Harry's friends, except for Ron who presently materialized at his side. Harry looked back to see Hermione dancing with Neville.

Ron set his glass on the bar and observed, "Helluva night!"

"It's just started."

Ron laughed. "You are taking it quite well."

"Yeah. One get's used to it after a while." It's her eyes… they are blank.

Ron wondered what the 'it' was but reckoned it was something to do with his sister.

"Do you want to dance with her?"

"Who? Marilyn?" Harry's head snapped up.

"Ginny, you dolt."

The stupid smug smile on Ron's lips made Harry smile too. He looked at Ginny and George breaking into an impromptu tap dance.

"I can ask George to take Marilyn away and make a night of it."

"No." Harry resisted meekly.

Ron had however already moved to the dance floor by then. He pulled Hermione out of Neville's arms and whispered to George in one fluid movement.

George exited the pub not too long after that. Marilyn even forgot to say her good byes to anyone, including Harry.

Ron looked up from the dance floor signaling Harry to cut in Josh Taker. Harry's feet, however, had turned to lead; his mind was in brain-freeze. Ron was glaring and jerking his head frantically by now.

Harry downed his sixth glass and finally started towards the dance floor not knowing how to cut in someone as cool and confident as Taker. What if Ginny refused to be cordial and snubbed him completely?

The sight of Josh's hands on Ginny's back propelled him into action immediately.

It was time to play dirty if that's what it took. He muttered.

Josh Taker went white and stood rooted to the dance floor. Ginny's fluid movements were broken by his abrupt halt and she faltered to maintain her balance. However, all Josh did was excuse himself and retreat towards the men's room leaving Ginny bewildered and stranded on the floor.

Puzzled she turned around only to come face to face with Harry as he approached her and extended his hand with a mere "Hi!"

Only Ron saw him flick his hand to magically change the music to a slow number just before he approached Ginny.

Still confused over Josh's behaviour, Ginny looked at Harry's extended hand for a long moment, mesmerized by the mere sight of it. Her first instinct reaction was to say no but the words wouldn't form on her lips. She looked up at him and tried to summon a tiny smile from somewhere; it didn't work. His eyes were smiling, but not friendly. There was nothing casual going on here to leverage upon. For some inexplicable reason, she wanted to run away, but couldn't. His intense gaze was burning holes through her. Ginny felt goosebumps break out on her skin. Her nerves were reeling with the intensity of what she felt except that she wasn't able to figure out what she felt. Only one emotion was crystal clear – that she hated herself for being so vulnerable.

Harry noticed the goosebumps on her skin and felt elated. He quickly moved in and gently grabbed Ginny's hand with one of his, sliding the other on her waist. Before Ginny could register a protest he had closed the distance and swirled her to the middle of the floor.

Ginny stared at the white fabric covering his chest; she could breathe his subtle scent and his warmth was enveloping her. Ginny had never been this close to Harry; now that she thought about it, it was indeed strange that she had never danced even one single dance with her brother's best friend. Maybe he was always busy being a protective git like his buddy and her other brothers.

Her nerves were less skittish by now and she dared to look up at him. No sooner than her gaze touched the two devouring pools of deep green, she realized what a mistake that was. They were dancing much too close to maintain a decent distance for eye contact. His lips were a hair-breadth away, her breath was mingling with his, and the pull of his scent was phenomenal. Neither could she look away nor could she maintain eye contact without feeling seared.

Against all wisdom of her eighteen years, she closed her eyes and surrendered, let him take complete control. Harry saw her close her eyes and felt insanely happy, and relieved.

_Finally! _

Instinctively, he pulled her body close along the full length of his body. It was magical.

Harry placed his chin on Ginny's head and anchored her face into his neck. Harry swore he heard a few stars burst somewhere in the universe. His eyes closed for a moment savouring the feeling of her breath on his skin and her warmth surrounding him. He was reluctant to exhale; contraction diminished the tightness of their bodies. Their bodies barely swayed, their souls were the ones waltzing in air.

Every other couple on the floor noticed their magic. Ron and Hermione gleefully hugged each other. Ron felt so smug that he lifted Hermione's feet off the floor. The whole room seemed mesmerized.

After a certain eternity, suddenly, a hush pervaded the room. The magic was broken: Josh Taker was tapping on Harry's shoulder. Harry was oblivious to his touch for a few moments, then consciousness set in. He didn't need to turn to know it was Taker; sensing enemies came naturally to aurors.

Downhearted he opened his eyes and released Ginny from his tight hold. He looked down at her face as she gained awareness of her surroundings, briefly taking in Josh's face next to Harry's. She became conscious, more than ever, of Harry's arm around her waist and his fingers enveloping hers. She felt woken up from a beautiful dream. The only thing odd was the hush surrounding them.

Her mind was still not registering the tenseness of the situation; Harry had not yet released her completely.

Josh tapped again on Harry's arm. "May I have my partner back, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at Ginny's eyes as her brain registered the full impact of what had just transpired; he even sensed the suspicion forming in her mind before she actually betrayed it on her face.

Ginny felt cross with both of them: she had serious doubts regarding Harry's hand in engineering Josh's hasty departure earlier, and Josh's present interjection was bordering close to a spectacle of ill-manners.

"By all means, if she so wishes." Harry withdrew completely. The frustration of losing Ginny's touch was killing him but he knew when not to be greedy. He extended his hand towards the enemy, "I am Harry Potter. Are you Ginny's friend?"

Taker was taken aback by the Harry's geniality. He shook Harry's hand. "Yes I am. Nice meeting you."

Taker signalled Harry to leave his place.

Amazingly the song changed to a hip-hop beat as Harry said, "As it is, this song gives me a headache. So you two carry on."

Ginny was now feeling irked and frustrated that no one was thinking of what she wanted. Harry was giving her up so easily, and sneaking in magic to suit his purposes; Josh was a cad for cutting in so brazenly.

"I am sure Ginny will like this song as much as the previous one. Won't you, Ginny?" Taker was being a lousy git.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't. It's just a song. Right?" Harry felt Taker was asking for it.

"Right. I think new songs are what we need here because old songs get boring and dead."

"True, but not the classics that are one in a million. We love those forever and hold them close to our heart."

It was Ginny who realized that their conversation was drawing the attention of other folks around.

"Well I am done with dancing for today. You two can continue this important conversation if you want to. Good-bye Josh. See you later."

She pulled her hand out of Taker's and started walking back to her table.

Josh started to reach out to grab her hand and hold her back, but before he could make a move, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled it down.

"She is tired Josh. She will see you later."

Ginny heard Harry's brush off and turned around and looked at Harry, then Josh. She could visualize charging horns and puffy snouts. She saw Harry's hand restraining Josh's arm.

She gave them both a death glare and turned around. Harry joined her on the way back to the table.

Even the sight of a fuming Ginny Weasely could not take away the victorious smile on Harry's face at that moment. Harry chanced a sideways glance at her. She wasn't even looking at him.

Seamus, Neville, Luna and Alicia did a double take and looked from Ginny to Harry; their expressions were as mismatched as a lioness's and her prey's, except that in this case, the prey looked blissful to be preyed upon.

As soon as they reached their table Ginny sank into the chair, and then blew up, literally.

"What on earth possessed you to badger him like a baboon Harry?"

The euphoria Harry felt was strong enough to withstand Ginny's acidic tirade; he was not to be beat-down, yet. He took the chair next to hers, but wisely, didn't respond.

"I just don't understand why every person related to me has to meddle in my life like this. First Mum, then Hermione, now you. God knows who's next? I can't do anything without you guys telling me it's wrong, or meddling in." Ginny pleaded her case with the other audience at the table; she didn't even seem to care if Harry was listening to her.

Ginny looked absolutely breathtaking in all her glory, flushed and angry. All Harry could think of was how much he wanted to apparate her to his flat and silence her with his lips.

By now, Ginny didn't even care if she was angry at Harry for his interference, or at her mother for being nosy, or at Hermione for being … Hermione, or Josh for being a cad; Harry just seemed to be handy.

Then she remembered Josh and Harry's altercation.

She turned to Harry and warned him, "Don't ever cut in when I am dancing with someone, alright?"

"He was abandoning you on the dance floor…" Harry tried to defend himself.

"Yes, and that's another thing I want to talk to you about. You did some spell on him, didn't you?"

"I did not."

"Harry! That's a lie."

"Ginny, it's not a lie." Harry lied without blinking.

"I don't believe you. Did Ron put you upto it?"

"No! No, he didn't." Now he panicked. Almost!

"Ah! So you admit you did something."

"Ginny, I admitted no such thing."

"Then, why were you being an over protective git like my brothers?" She pumped one fist in the air and threw her fingers open.

Harry firmly grasped her hand and said, "Ginny, listen. I just happened to be there when Josh left. That's all." Harry looked her straight in the eyes, and added, "I may not be as dashing as Taker but I am not a bad dance partner, am I?"

Ginny wanted to wipe that smug smile from his face with a sucker punch, but she only huffed and tore her hand free. However, she could not tear her eyes away from his. In a moment of honesty, she realized that there was truth in what he had just said, but when she regarded his demeanor, she found it too smug and condescending for her liking at that moment.

Ron, Hermione and most others returned to the table just then. No one knew what to make of Ginny's angry face and Harry's conceited one. Ron, Hermione and Neville wanted to hug Harry out of sheer happiness, but Ginny was glaring at them too.

Then she turned to Harry.

"I did not enjoy ANY part of this evening Mr. Harry Potter. In future, don't ever try to protect me from my friends, _or enemies_. Okay? Good-bye!"

Harry looked at her as she wrote him off. Strangely, she wasn't making any attempt to leave.

Ron and Hermione managed to exchange a grin with Harry while Ginny fumed at her glass. Ron even gave Harry a thumbs up that he had to quickly abort when Ginny suddenly looked up; every single face around her had a stupid grin on it's face. _What were they on about?_

She turned towards Harry and found him looking at her with a twinkle that she disliked instantly. She snapped, "What?"

"Err, didn't you say good-bye?"

"So? I can be here and not talk to you the rest of this evening. That's why."

She looked too cute and adorable. Harry leaned and cocked his head towards her, and whispered, "Not even if I told you that right now you can come on a train ride in muggle London with me?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

Harry went on, "We will be friends who are not talking to each other but riding on the same train together."

Ginny glared at him some more.

"You _are_ tired. Let me take you home. I promise we won't speak at all."

Ginny realized that she was indeed tired after all that vigorous dancing with George and Josh. She seriously considered his offer.

She was surprised to hear his offer; especially after being the target of her merciless tirade. _Let me take you home_.

"WHAT do you mean by '_take you home'_? I am not a minor anymore. Nobody has to take care of me. Okay?"

Ron and almost everyone else snickered.

"It's true that you are a grown-up now. I just _want_ to take you home. Okay?" What Harry actually wanted but omitted to say was '_his'_ home. "Come, let's go."

Harry got up, took her hand and gently tugged her out of the chair. The whole table witnessed Harry's bold move with baited breath, and hung in anticipation.

Ron immediately thought it was his duty to support his friend seal the deal, but was left wondering if Harry meant the Burrow or their flat. Neverthless, he chimed in, "That's a good idea. Let's all call it a night."

Ginny looked at Hermione and gave her a naughty smile.

Some at the table, not yet ready to call it a night, grumbled at Ron's ardent scheme to abet his friend's cause; they got up, neverthless.

Ginny looked unsure as she looked at the others who got ready to leave. _Maybe it was a good idea to turn in_.

Ron looked at Harry and casually mentioned, "I am going to Hermione's for a bit."

The dispersing group said mutual good-byes. Harry sensed her hesitation. He bent his head close to hers and said, "I will go from one car to the other the whole length of the train if you want to. Come on."

Ginny looked up at Harry with surprise and glee. She nodded her head slowly, warming up to the idea. Then finally said,

"Yes! Much as I still suspect that Ron put you up to it, that's an offer I can't resist, Harry. And I will hold you to your offer."

Harry considered her reply, darkly puzzled at her reluctance to accept his amorous interest in her, to dance or, so to speak, walk her home. Diffidence begun to set in. Here he was, trying all possible juvenile stunts to impress her, and there she was, unfazed, unaffected, even ignorant. Especially ignorant! His schemes were failing to launch, every time. He looked at Ginny who was very happy and excited now. Setting aside his disappointment, he took a deep breath and guided her towards the apparition point.

"So where are we going?"

"Wait and watch."

As they walked towards the apparition point, a group of rowdy muggles shouted cat calls to Ginny. "Hi! Beautiful." "Come with us Red angel."

Ginny did not even bother to glance towards them. Harry did; he glared at them, and put his arm lightly around on her, walking them faster.

Ginny smiled and looked at Harry.

"What do you say, should I go and teach them some manners?"

"We will let someone else take care of this important part of their education." Harry steered her away faster.

As they reached the ministry approved apparition booth, without a word he pulled her close and apparated them out. Ginny barely got time to prepare herself for the whirlwind trip. She was highly dis-oriented upon landing and Harry was only glad to help by holding her close.

She finally shook her head hard and expressed her disapproval.

"Bloody hell! Harry. Think you can give some warning before you turn my insides out?"

"Sorry!" Harry placed his hands on either side of her face and grinned a genuine sorry-smile.

"Come, let's not miss the fun."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a light run as they exited from the Diagon Alley portal into the muggle world.

They walked into Paddington station bustling with Friday night activities of the muggles. Harry kept her close as they walked through the entrance and made their way towards the ticketing machines.

"Wow! Those are neat. Do you often travel by trains? You have so much muggle currency in your wallet." Ginny was very happy to see Harry's proficiency with the muggle machines that she found fascinating.

"Yes, I travelled quite a bit recently. Come."

Harry grabbed her hand again. This was the third time he had made it a point to hold her hand this evening. Ginny couldn't let it go this time.

"Harry, why are you holding my hand?"

Harry looked at their joined hands. He liked what he saw; they fitted quite well.

"It makes it easier to walk together, I guess." That's the only excuse he could think of, but he wasn't letting go.

"But doesn't it give a certain romantic impression to people? I don't want my face to be plastered all over the town tomorrow – 'Harry Potter's latest chaser'. I would love to be a _chaser_ you know, but not of that kind." Ginny joked about it. The more important point was - she didn't get angry, or mind it.

"Nobody knows us here and no one is looking at us. Don't worry about it. Elevator or escalator?"

Harry had an idea as they walked towards the escalator. No one noticed the flick of his hand.

_Thud!_ The 'down' escalator stopped suddenly. People reacted with exasperation but carried on walking down the steps.

"Elevator it is." He quickly guided her towards the capsule shaft.

"Is it this crowded all the time?" Ginny asked him excitedly as they waited in line for the elevator.

The capsule door opened and they got pushed in by the thickening crowd. Harry couldn't help but feel proud of himself; malfunctioning the escalator was a stroke of genius. _Great going Potter!_

The sight of the stuck escalators had ensured that the elevators got filled to capacity and more.

Harry tried to maintain a decent distance until the sight of a man's crotch dangerously close to the vicinity of Ginny's bum made him throw all caution to the wind. He put one of his hands around her shoulders and guided her towards one of the inner walls of the elevator, making way with his other hand. Despite the grunting crowd, he managed to get her back secured and safe against the capsule wall. His hands flanked her face as they rested on the capsule wall.

Ginny was determined not to be affected by Harry like earlier on the dance floor. He was Ron's friend after all. _Why this sudden attraction?_ She couldn't explain, but the subtle scent emanating from his bare skin was undeniably causing some fierce chemical reaction inside her body and driving her senses haywire. She had no idea where this pull was coming from, and had been taken by surprise, completely, earlier on the dance floor.

She turned her head sideways and ended up staring at one of his arms, and then lots of shoes on the floor.

Harry really tried hard not to take advantage of the situation he had put Ginny in, but the temptation was a tough test of his honor bound intentions.

_Just a ride, he promised. _He was, for a change, having an amazing run of good luck.

Finally, the capsule docked at the bottom floor. The crowd started thinning; Harry stretched his hands and moved away from Ginny, glancing down at her. Ginny's head was bent as she waited for him to move away. She was avoiding to look at him.

_That was a promising sign_.

He grabbed her hand, yet again, and walked them out the door of the capsule on to the platform. He chose a spot to board the next train and stopped, his mind commanding him to let go of Ginny's hand; his hand itching to hold on to it.

"Have you guessed where we are going?" He needed a distraction for his mind.

"It says Circle Line, so I am guessing in a circle." Ginny smiled. She seemed very happy just to be there, standing on a muggle platform late at night, bound on to a promising train ride.

"Yeah, we will board the Circle line and finish our ride right here."

The train finally pulled up at the station and Harry had to let go of his hold on Ginny's hand in order to guide her into the train.

Ginny sat by the window leaving the spot next to hers for Harry. Harry squeezed in, thanking the muggles silently for being stingy with space. The train moved after a short while.

"Did you know the tube in Madrid was built more than fifty years later than London's?" Ginny casually shared some trivia she had learned in Madrid.

"Really? I didn't know that. Did you travel by train often in Madrid?"

"No, just once. I got lost so royally that I didn't dare again. No thanks to those buggers I ran into either." Ginny shook her head lightly.

Harry glanced at her, eyebrows raised, and mulled on what she had casually mentioned. He gathered nothing dire had happened but was curious to know more about the _buggers_ she had met.

"So what happened? Did you board the wrong train?"

"No actually the train was correct, only it was headed in the opposite direction."

Harry smiled and nodded in understanding.

"That was not all though. That was the last train running for the day on that line. There was none going back until dawn."

Harry smiled, pursed his lips and nodded some more.

"So what did you do?"

"I found out about it from this bloke who was travelling in the same compartment. So I asked him…"

Harry's eyes widened a little.

"…for an alternative route, and he said that he would show it to me when we got down."

Harry's eyes widened more, but he waited, impatiently.

"Well, we got down and he suggested that I take another train to a different line, and try to get back from there."

Harry nodded.

"But when that other train came, he got on the train with me insisting that he wanted to make sure that I got back alright."

Harry felt like smashing something, but it was too late. The incident had occurred long in the past.

"I didn't mind it too much, but after a few minutes two of his friends joined him." Ginny went on.

Harry's eyebrows and temper were now rising to dangerous levels.

"I started to feel very uncomfortable and suspicious."

Harry had stopped breathing.

"They were talking in Spanish but I could understand a few words and one of them was 'grito' which means scream."

Ginny was finding it hard to look back at Harry's intense stare.

"Well, I got up and walked away from them, but the first bloke started following me. I ignored him and walked right upto the car that had a rest room, and entered it."

Harry was listening intently, relieved to an extent.

"I got into the cramped rest room, checked for my wand, and laid out my options. I wasn't scared because I could have always apparated back as my last option. But I wanted to beat them at their own game."

At this point, Harry couldn't decide whether he was more angry at Ginny or those buggers.

He looked at her beautiful face. She was amused by her own story, no doubt expecting as much from him. She was, after all, sitting right beside him, safe an intact, but for some reason Harry wasn't amused.

"I didn't want to get into a physical fight with them, although they were not that big. So I prepared myself and came out of the loo."

Harry shifted in his seat to face her fully.

"All three were waiting for me just outside the door. The car was neither empty nor crowded, but people got the impression that they were waiting for me."

"I gathered all my energy and shouted - _How many times did I tell you Jose, that I don't want to have an affair with a married man? You must go back to your pregnant wife and stop bothering me. Just get out of my face or I will call the cops on you_."

Harry couldn't help being amused now. He finally smiled, even laughed a little.

"The sparse crowd now got interested in the drama that was unfolding. The man had not expected what he got. He was not anticipating any trouble from a petite little red head."

"_I will not allow you to cheat on your loving wife and if you don't get down on this next station I will dial the policia right here. _I went to two ladies sitting by exit and gestured to them for their phone mouthing _policia, _and pointingtowards the three men."

"Once I got the phone I dialed 112 and signalled them angrily with my thumb to get off the train."

"The three men reluctantly got off at the next station and glared at me through the doors of the departing train. I returned the phone and sat close to those two ladies until the next few stations. I got down at the fifth station and summoned the Caballería bus, and finally made it home."

Harry finally laughed hard, shaking his head lightly.

"I am guessing his name wasn't even Jose."

Ginny laughed. "Right, but if you are in Spain, there would be at least two Joses in a crowd of 5 males.

"How many did you have in your class?"

"I think there must be at least ten, and five of them were Jose Rodriguez."

"Were there any other Ginervas?"

"Thank Merlin, No! One was enough for the lot of them. They wouldn't have survived one more."

"How about your teachers, anyone interesting?"

"There was one we nicknamed Pecky because his nose was like a wood pecker's beak. Then we had another whom we called Floaty because his nose was always stuck high up in the air. Apparently he has a gold medal and first class degree from every possible elite academy on earth. I wonder if he studied here in London. I should look him up."

"What's his name?"

"Dervish Dumphries, teaches Advance Transfiguration. I wonder if Professor McGonagall knows him. They might have been classmates at the London academy."

"Never heard of him. I can look him up for you if you want to."

"Only if you get a chance. Maybe I can help you look up his name in the year books."

"I can arrange it if you want to visit the academy one of these days. How long are you …"

"Bloody hell! Don't look now but that bloke who just got on, looks exactly like the bloke I met on the train in Madrid."

Startled, Harry raised his eyebrows but didn't turn towards the door in keeping with Ginny's order. Very causally he turned his head towards the new comer at the far end of their car, and froze at the sight of him.

The man was no muggle. Harry could sense dark magic in his semblance from far, but that was not all. Harry could also easily recall that the man was on International Auror Organization's top ten wanted list.

The strange wizard was now making his way towards their end of the car. Harry had no plans to chase him with Ginny in tow. In fact Harry did not want the dark wizard to be even aware of Ginny's presence in the car.

"What does your Auror 101 say about the best way to hide your identity and presence from a dangerous wizard in full public view?"

"Glamour charms." Ginny replied wihtout blinking.

In one instance Harry touched her hair lightly and turned it dark brown, and the next instance he pulled her close into his jacket hiding her face completely into his shoulder and under his chin. He pulled a cap out of his pocket and casually placed it on his head, as if getting ready for a long nap.

By the time they came within Jose Rodriguez's vision, they looked like couple who had been dozing off for the last few or more stations.

"Ginny, I am going to apparate us out the first chance that we get. So hold on tight, and stay put." Harry whispered against her forehead. _Your place or mine_, he wanted to add, but didn't.

Before the commotion of the next stoppage died down, Harry silently apparated them out of the halted train and landed them safely on the door step of his (and Ron's) flat.

"Wow, what were the chances? I still can't believe it was him again. Feels creepy, you know." Ginny was well prepared this time and didn't need much to gather her bearings.

Harry's mind was working over time. _Really, what were the chances? _

"How long ago did this incident happen Ginny?"He queried as they entered the flat.

"More than a year ago, at least. I don't think he is stalking me or anything. I would have realized it if he was, you know. It is bizarre but a co-incidence, neverthless."

Harry had her seated on the sofa by now. He went to the kitchen and called out, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, vodka straight up."

Harry instantly came to the kitchen doorway. His eyebrows quizzed, "Are you really asking for that vodka?"

Ginny was laughing and shaking her head. "No! I am a little rattled though. I think I want to …"

"… drink a banana shake?"

"Yeah. How did you guess? I was just about to say that."

Harry merely smiled. Did he dare remind her about that night and _Legilimence?_ Had she forgotten how he had found the courage to kiss her in front of the whole common room after the match? He had confessed about it to her that night later at the tower. _How can she forget that?_ It bothered him, but he had other pressing things to take care of.

"Let's have that banana shake and then I would like to see your memory of that day. Just to make sure it was him. We can use my pensieve. Then we will floo to the Burrow. Okay?"

"Okay but I don't know how to extract memories."

"It's not difficult. I can do it for you."

"Can you teach me?"

Harry smiled. "I can but not today. Okay?"

"Ok."

After drinking the banana shake, Harry extracted the memory from her mind, and dumped it into his pensieve.

"Do you want to come along?" He asked Ginny casually.

"No. I will just sit here and lie down while you take a look. It was quite a day."

"Okay."

Harry plunged into the pensieve and observed the incident. No doubt the man was one and the same as the one earlier on the train. He really felt like shaking the memory Ginny up for not apparating at the first hint of danger. He also got a good look at the other two blokes who had turned up to join the main one; they were, however, not familiar to him.

He extracted himself out of the memory with the image of the three of them standing at the station and leering at Ginny, looming in his mind. He walked towards the couch seething,

"Ginny, you are allowed to use your wand if you are in danger. No matter how brave you are or feel, next time apparate."

However, the words had no effect on the supine form of Ginny Weasely now peacefully dozing off on the couch.

Harry stopped and stared at the beautiful image infront of his eyes. For some reason, the sight of Ginny lying on his couched, relaxed and peaceful, and trusting him completely, made him insanely happy. He realized that that emotion had been lost to him for the last few years.

He slid his glance down the length of her shiny tresses cascading down the length of the arm rest. Unbelievable. Not four hours ago he was feeling low down in the dumps and had almost refused Ron's invitation to go to the pub, and now… _Don't! Potter._

Potter, however wasn't listening to anyone.

Harry moved close and sat down on the floor by her side. With a humongous will power, he resisted the urge to touch her face but could not help succumbing to the flowery scent rising from her glorious mane. He touched it, turning it back to flaming red, then burried his face in it; it was heaven.

He threw a quick sleep strengthening charm on her and went back to the flowery land of pure bliss. _Just a few more minutes …_

RON entered the flat exactly thirty minutes later to find his best friend dozing off next to his sister in a painfully odd position, guaranteed to give him a horrible crick in the neck the next day.

However, what a sight it was! Ron was overjoyed at the way the evening had turned out. Hermione had even given him a special treat to celebrate the occasion.

However, he did not want to get them in trouble with his mother. He tapped Harry lightly on the shoulder. Harry woke up and instantly signaled Ron to hush. Ron looked at Ginny and back at Harry. Harry gave him a goofy smile.

"I will take her home now." Harry whispered.

Ron threw a sleep strengthening charm on Ginny.

"Don't hurry on my account. You can sleep some more if you want to… I mean in a better position, if you can."

"Great! Now she is not going to wake up until at least ten hippogriffs stomp over the Burrow. I had already strengthened her sleep you dolt."

Ron laughed loudly, then shrugged innocently.

"Hey! Show some respect here. I am allowing you to sleep with my sister after all."

Harry glared at Ron who was trying hard to hold back his laughter, then chuckled.

"I will get going now. Mum will be worried." Harry got ready to carry Ginny in her arms.

"Need some help. How did it go by the way?"

"No! Stay away from her. I will tell you later."

With that he threw some floo powder into the floo, stepped into the green flames and shouted, "The Burrow."

X – X – X


End file.
